Promise Me
by Celestial Demoness
Summary: At age four an accident strips Kagome of her parents. Having no known relatives she is taken by social services and taken to a building. (Much like a orphange) Where she meets Sesshoumaru. (warning SesshKag pairings and OOCness)
1. Default Chapter

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter : 1**_

A four year old girl sat in a corner crying. She had lost her mother and father when a semi hit them, sending their car flying hundreds of feet. Killing the two plus the one year old boy they had with them on impact. Her parents had been taking her little brother to the hospital. Her little brother Souta had caught a fever and it wasn't going away.

Her parents had left her with the babysitter while they took the sick infant down to the hospital. There was no known family members to take in Kagome so social services were sent down to the Higurashi's home to pick up the little girl.

The people took her to a building and put her in a room along with many other little children. There she walked to a dark corner and cried. There she sat crying, wanting nothing more than to be held within her mother's arms.

"Why are you crying?"

Kagome looked up to see a boy with silver hair standing in front of her.

"My mommy, daddy and brother died!" cried Kagome. "And now I'm alone."

"No you're not."

"How do you know?" sniffled Kagome as she wiped away her tears.

"Because I will be here," said the boy.

Kagome sniffed then stood up, "My name is Kagome."

"Mine is Sesshoumaru."

Kagome walked up to the boy and latched herself onto his waist holding on as if he were her life line. After letting him go she yawned. Seeing her yawn Sesshoumaru led the girl to one of the many beds in the room. Laying down Kagome fell fast asleep only to be taken by nightmares.

Sitting up straight the young girl screamed out for her new found friend and he was soon at her side, stroking her hair. Until once again sleep took hold of her small body.

_**Six Months Later**_

Two children sat in the corner of the room. One four years old the other nine. The latter had always showed a cold exterior for one so young. Never befriending any of the other children around him. That was what the workers noticed about him. Then all of a sudden he was seen day after day with the little four year old girl.

The boy, Sesshoumaru had been to over ten different foster homes in the two years he was there. Always ending up back to where he started. No one knew how the little girls personality was but during the six months she seemed as cold as Sesshoumaru. She was like a smaller female version of the cold hearted boy.

Noticing the workers weren't watching them the boy looked over to his little companion. As usual they were sitting in a dark corner of the room. It was were they always sat. Looking at the little girl sitting opposite to him he and played with the ring that rested on a small chain against his neck. Not wanting to show anyone that he actually cared about someone he un-clipped the necklace.

"Kagome?"

The little girl looked at him and nodded to show that she was listening to him.

"Bring your hand."

She extended her arm and offered her hand to her most trusted and only friend in the world. Sesshoumaru took her hand in his and faced her hand palm up. He then placed the object into her hand. Watching her look down at what he placed into her hand and then back up at him. Her eyes asked for an explanation as to why he would give his most treasured item to her.

"Listen... Kagome Higurashi... I give this to you," said Sesshoumaru. "So you will not forget this Sesshoumaru."

"How could I forget you? We will always stick together."

"Yes... Always... Kagome... Always."

But he knew that she had a better chance at going to a foster home. A better chance then he himself had.

"But Sesshoumaru... This Kagome has nothing to offer to you."

Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl, pride building in his chest. He had taken this little girl who was a crying wreck and taught her to hold her head high. Higher than all others. 'He' Sesshoumaru considered this little girl his equal. When he didn't even consider his own father equal to himself.

"This Sesshoumaru needs nothing in return but the promise to always remember him."

"This Kagome will never forget you... Sesshoumaru... never."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter : 2**_

_**I warn you this is a very very short chapter. But I am sure you will like it. After this the chapters will be much longer and much better... I hope lol. **_

Sesshoumaru stood by the door watching as his Kagome was taken away from him. The only person he ever came to trust besides his mother. He watched as the little girl screamed and cried for him, trying to get out of the hold of the people who were taking her to a new foster home.

"Sesshoumaru! You said we would always stick together! Please don't let them take me!" screamed the little girl.

She got out of the woman's arms and fell to the floor. She got up and ran to Sesshoumaru and just as she had when she first met him, latched onto his waist and cried into his stomach. Arms slowly wrapped around her small body and they stood there for a while. The lady letting the girl say good bye to her friend.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down to look into her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears. He didn't want to look at her but he stood his ground and brought her into a hug.

"Kagome... Do you remember what I asked of you two months ago?"

He felt her nodded and continued, "You promised to never forget this Sesshoumaru."

"But I don't want to leave you!" cried the little girl.

"I know... I know. But there is nothing we can do about it but let time pass and hope we meet again," said Sesshoumaru. "But in the mean time do not cry, remember what I taught you... Always hold your head high."

"I will never forget you," sniffed Kagome. "... I will wait until the day we meet again... Sesshoumaru."

With that she stopped her crying only to please her friend. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru stood up, she looked at him for a while and then hugged him again.

"This Kagome won't forget about you. I will be waiting for the day when we meet again," said the little girl as she released him and turned her back.

Walking away with the lady she held her head high and kept her tears at bay. She would do as Sesshoumaru told her.

Sesshoumaru watched as the little girl walked out of the building with the woman. Against his will a single tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it away and swore that he would find his Kagome someday.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Promise Me **_

_**Chapter : 3**_

The first couple of months in her foster home was okay. But after those first months there her foster parents started to show their true colors. After her first beating she had crawled into a corner of the room and cried for Sesshoumaru.

The man, Naraku asked her who this Sesshoumaru person was and when she didn't answer she got yet another beating. The man then told her to never speak of the name ever again. At nights the little girl would hold the ring within her small palm and talk to herself as if her Sesshoumaru was really there beside her.

As days turned into months and months into years the girl forgot about her friend. She actually forgot about anyone in her life and only knew her foster father. She knew her teachers but none of that even mattered. She was sixteen and going to school in a run down old school.

She had no friends what so ever. The once beautiful little girl was still buried deep within this zombie like creature but was never allowed to resurface. This girl had dull looking hair and her eyes looked as if no life were in her body. She knew no hope and held no hope. Living with her foster parent day after day getting a beating like she was a rag doll.

Her spirit was broken and hope of ever having a chance to leave this wretched hell was gone. The girl was feared and hated by all the school and was treated as if not even there. The teachers even feared to hear this girl's eerie voice which sounded of nothing that lived in this world.

Of course she had top marks in the whole school which no one who looked at her would of thought. But her reason for that was her own. She would never tell of the harsh beatings she was getting by the man for he had threatened to kill her many times and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

Walking the halls of her school she reached her locker and got her book bag. Slowly putting her books into the bag then closing her locker she walked out of the school. Walking down the street foot after foot, seeming as if she were the only person in the world she made her way home.

Unlocking the door to the house the girl walked in. She passed the living room climbed the stairs and walked into her room. She would sleep until after midnight which was when her foster father got home. She would then get a beating for he would come home drunk and then after that was done she would take a bath to wash off all the blood and soothe her aching bones.

She had grown use to it over the years and it was like a chore to her. Come home, sleep, get a beating, have a bath, do her home work and then go to school and come home to do it all over again. No wonder this creature looked as if the life was taken out of her.

She lay down on her bed and was soon asleep and engulfed by her nightmares. But this was one of those dreams where a silver haired boy... perhaps an angel would chase away the demons of her sleep and hold her. But as the boy was talking to her she was ripped out of his arms and thrown into a wall. She opened her eyes to see that it was her foster father and he had blood shot eyes.

But through all her beatings she held her head high. Sure her spirit was broken but for some odd reason she had always held her head high as if she were proud of herself. The man threw her to the floor and took of his belt whipping her across her back. Telling her to stand up she did, she held her head high and to him it looked as if she were defying him. Smacking her across the cheek with the back of his hand, making blood run from her nose. He beat her for almost an hour leaving her bloody and bruised on the floor.

She kept still on the floor for yet another hour, when she knew he was fast asleep she slwly got up her body screaming for her to stop. She made her way to the bathroom ever so slowly. At last reaching the bathroom she turned the tap and ran the hot water. slowly peeling the clothes from her bloody body she, turned off the tap. Easing herself into the hot water, her bones easing from their tense state and her muscles being soothed.

She washed the blood from her body turning the water in the tub red with her blood. This was her life, being beaten and having a hot bath to soothe her and wash the blood off her body. Once done she got out of the tub and put on a fresh pair of clothes and headed to her room to do her homework.

She worked until the sun shone through her window. She then put her books into her book bag and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She knew that Naraku wouldn't be awake this early in the morning and wouldn't bother with her this early. She slowly ate a bowl of cereal and then headed back to school.

Not even there was she safe. She had learned that many years ago, when she thought her school was the one place Naraku wouldn't bother her. But she was wrong he had come to pick her up one day pulling her out of class and taking her home to beat her. No place was safe for her.

She walked into her class and up to the front of the class room to where the teacher was sitting. She handed her homework in and headed to the back of the classroom where she sat. She was always the first student into the school before the morning classes started.

Sitting down in her desk and wincing as her bruised back made contact with the back of the chair. A bruise had formed on her cheek but when the teacher asked what happened she answered in that eerie voice of hers, "I tripped on the stairs at home."

Soon it was lunch and everyone rushed out of the science class, she being the last one out. She walked to her locker and pulled out her small lunch and walked to the cafeteria to sit by herself as usual.

"Higurashi Kagome, come down to the office."

Kagome got up and knew that Naraku was her to take her 'out' to lunch. She gathered her stuff and headed towards the office.

As she had predicted Naraku stood by the desk flirting with the secretary. His wife had left him soon after her arrival not wanting anything to do with the little girl or her abusive husband.

After lunch Kagome went back to school with a couple more bruises under the material of her clothes. She walked into her classroom already twenty minutes late but didn't need to tell the teacher anything for they all knew if she was late her father had picked her up and taken her to lunch. But what would they do if they knew the real truth about her foster father?

Once again wincing as her back touched the desks back she looked up to the front and didn't hear what the teacher was saying at all. She knew she would get it on her own when she did it at home and it would help her pass the night hours after her beatings.

She may have had all her work done but the teachers had given up long ago when asking her questions for her to answer during their lectures about this and that. They had tried to get the girl to speak or at least share with the class on an answer or two but when spoken to she would just sit there.

Her last class was nearing an end, if only her life would near its end. The bell rang and the students piled out of the classroom, she walked to her locker and got her stuff only to find it trashed. This happened to her often, the kids would do this to her on purpose and she would be left to clean up the mess.

It was a good thing Naraku had the graveyard shift of his job or she would get an extra long beating for coming home late. Her locker once again cleaned she got her bag and headed home.

Walking home her hand involuntarily found it's way to a chain around her neck. She didn't know where she got it from, perhaps her mother, or her real father. All she knew was it meant a lot to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter : 4**_

It was Saturday and Naraku wasn't home. He wouldn't be home until Monday and even with the house empty she felt as if he were watching her every move. She got a drink of water from the tap and then went back up to her room to catch up on her sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep in the last few days.

She had really got the beating of her life he had knocked her unconscious. Her head still hurt and for the rest of the days he had been home she hadn't gone to sleep. She had gone to school of course but it wasn't doing much for her, not when she hadn't slept for two days.

As her head hit the pillow nightmares once again consumed her. But a figure appeared in the middle of the horrible monsters of her dreams and walked up to her. This angel took her within his arms and sat down. He told her to sleep and that he would protect her as she slept. Believing him her mind went at ease and she relaxed in this angel's arms.

When she had awoke she looked around the room. It was already night and when she looked at the clock it read four in the morning. So she had slept for over sixteen hours and not one nightmare had plagued her. She felt refreshed and hungry. She slowly got up out of her bed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She gathered the ingredients to cook herself a meal and then set the table for herself. Then after she was done she started to work on cooking her meal.

Shutting off the stove she filled her plate with the food and sat down to eat silently. The figure in her dream seemed so familiar. Had she known him in a past life? Was he someone from school whom she had a crush on and hadn't even realized it? Who was this person who came to protect her from her nightmares every now and then?

She didn't know who he was but she was glad he kept the nightmares at bay while she slept. He didn't do it all the time but to her it was enough. When he came he somehow brought back her spirit... but when he left it was like he took it back with him. She finished her meal and washed her dishes and headed back to her room to do her homework.

By the time she finished her homework it was already six in the morning. She looked at her bare arm and found that the bruises were slowly fading. Her skin wouldn't be its natural color for very long for when Naraku got back she would have all the bruises and cuts back on her arms and everywhere else on her body.

Finishing her homework this early in the day meant that she would have a whole day without doing anything. She didn't know what she was going to do. She wasn't tired for she just woke up two hours ago. A whole day to herself without Naraku beating her. What would she do with that day?

She would go out into the world... She would go outside and walk around the neighborhood, that's what she would do. Putting on her shoes and getting her hoodie she walked out the door. She had never been outside besides walking to her school and back. She didn't know what stores where in her neighborhood.

It was early in the morning and she hadn't expected anyone to be up but to her surprise many people were up and outside. She had passed by people jogging and people walking dogs and many other things. She explored the park and walked around the whole neighborhood.

Deciding she liked the park better than walking around the streets she headed back to the park. She sat at a park bench just watching as people walked by when a dog ran up to her. She looked at it and then looked around the park. No one was coming after it but it had a collar.

She read the license on the dogs collar and decided to take it back to it's owner. It would pass a little of the time by if not much. She was sure she walked by the house's location when she was walking around.

Fifteen minutes of walking brought her to the doorstep of the dogs house. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it and claim their dog. The door then opened to reveal a girl and a little boy.

"Nyoko!" yelled the little boy and ran over to the dog and hugged it.

The girl smiled at what seemed her little brother then looked up to the girl who had brought the dog back home. She gave the girl a warm smile.

"Thank you for brining Nyoko home,"

Kagome just nodded and turned her back to leave.

"Wait!" came the girl's voice.

But Kagome kept on walking. She got a fair distance away but was soon caught up with. The girl was by her side and looking at her.

"My name is Sango. And I thank you for bringing our dog home," said Sango. "She went missing a week ago and we looked everywhere for her."

Kagome kept on walking but the girl Sango was right by her side the whole way. She wanted nothing more than for the girl to leave her alone. She had just returned the dog back to the house.

"Won't you say something?"

"This Kagome has nothing to say," rang the eerie voice of Kagome.

Sango shivered at the sound of this girl's voice. It was not natural and the distant look in the girl's eyes something was wrong with this girl and she wanted to help her for some reason.

"Kagome is it?" she got no answer. "Well Kagome... Would you like to be friends?"

Kagome stopped walking. Friends... No one had ever wanted to be her friend. They had always treated her like an outcast. Teasing her and pulling at her hair as if being beaten by Naraku wasn't enough. But she had endured it all she would come home and sit in her room but never cry. Not once had she cried. She had learned to keep her emotions hidden.

Sango stopped as soon as the girl stopped walking. Did she hit a sensitive spot? Why had the girl stopped walking? Was there something wrong? She decided to ask, "Is there something wrong?

"Why would you want to be this Kagome's friend?"

"Because you seem like you need a friend," was Sango's answer.

Standing there for a couple more minutes thinking about what this girl had just said. Then without a word she started to walk again leaving the girl standing in the same spot.

"This Kagome needs no friends," said Kagome as she walked off and disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Thinking of what the girl said Kagome walked on towards her house. She had had enough of being outside of her home. However, did that girl really want to be her friend? No one had ever wanted to be her friend, this being the first time someone wanted to be her friend and it confused her.

Finally reaching her house she took out the house key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was only eleven in the morning.

She went up to her room to sit down and think about what the girl had said. Even if Kagome wanted to be friends with her she had no clue as to how to actually be friends with her. Giving up on thinking about it she walked over to her bed and curled up into a little ball and fell asleep.

Kagome awoke and looked at her clock only to find she had slept for an hour. Oh how she wished this day would end, she even found herself wanting a beating from Naraku. She had become to use to it already, she had gotten to the point where it didn't feel right to not be beaten. Where as someone else might find this a time to be at ease, a time to at last feel a little bit safe.

Getting up out of her bed she walked over to her desk and looked at her homework. Yes she was done but if only to pass the time by she would do many more pages. Sitting down to flip through her books she settled for doing math. It would take much longer than doing something from her science book.

Finishing about ten pages of her math she looked up at the clock and found that it was already six. She closed her book and decided to do some from her science and then take a bath and sleep before school. Finishing six pages of her science she once again looked to the clock.

It was eight which meant she would have a bath maybe get something to eat and then go back to bed and wait until morning. She closed her book and gathered her papers and text books and put them into her bag. She then got her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to take a bath.

Filling the tub with hot water she took off her clothes and stepped into the water. Most of the bruises were gone and her scratches and cuts were healing. She washed her hair out and then just sat there until the water was getting cold. She got up and out of the tub and drained the water. Drying her body and then putting on her pajamas.

Deciding against eating she headed to her room to once again sleep. Once again plagued by nightmares she tossed and turned. But then... the angel that protected her from the demons in her dreams was there. He seemed to be coming to her more and more in her dreams protecting her as she fell asleep within his arms.

Opening her eyes she found the morning sun was shining through her bedroom window. It was morning, she had slept through the night without once waking up sweating from her nightmares. Lating in her bed for another hour just thinking on who this familiar yet strange person was.

At last getting out of bed, changing and getting her bag she walked downstairs to the kitchen. She ate a small breakfast and then headed out the door back to school.

Almost to the school someone started to call her name. She stopped and looked behind her to see the same girl she had met yesterday. Then she started to walk again. The girl caught up to her and kept up with her.

"So... You come to this school to?" asked the girl.

Kagome didn't answer, but ignored the girl.

"Why don't you talk?"

"Didn't this Kagome already tell you? She has nothing to say."

Sango involuntarily shivered at the sound of her voice. It just seem so unnatural and so distant. Shrugging it off she kept on with asking the girl a couple of questions.

"I hadn't realized that you came to this school. There are a lot of people to come here and if I had known you came her I would have offer to be your friend sooner. My brother Kohaku will be coming her next year, he will be finished grade eight and then there's his friend Shippo. He too will be coming here next year. I will introduce you to some of my friends too."

Kagome looked at the girl who talked on forever. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to at least give the girl a chance to be her friend. If she was the one who had come to her.

They walked into the school together. One girl going on and on about nothing and the other just silently listening to the endless babble. She looked around the school and as usual they were empty this time of the morning.

Kagome reached her locker and expected the girl to walk on to her own locker. But she was leaning against the lockers and waiting for her. Kagome got her books out and started to walk towards her class when Sango grabbed hold of her arm and lead her towards her own locker which was two floors up.

"Sorry for dragging you all this way but I will walk you back down when I'm done," said Sango as she threw her bag into the locker and shut it. "So let's get you back down to the main floor."

Slowly the halls started to fill up with the students and then the bell rang and Sango departed and went her own way to her class. Kagome slowly walked into her class and sat down in her seat. This Sango really was serious about being her friend. The teacher then walked around collecting the homework from the students. She handed in her work and just sat there as the teacher droned on.

She had done this over the weekend and found it to be a bad idea to do her homework ahead. Now she would have nothing to do after Naraku beat her. She would just have to sit in her room all night and wait for the next morning.

Three classes gone by the bell rang and it was now lunch. Sango had found her once again and told her to sit with her in the cafeteria. People had stared at them as they walked by. Probably because no one had ever been seen with the strange girl before.

Sango just glared at them and they went on doing their own business. Sitting down at a table the two girl's silently ate their lunch until Sango yelled out someone's name. Not long after two guy's sat down on wither side of the table one beside Sango the other beside Kagome.

"These are my friends. This is Miroku and beside you is Inuyasha."

Kagome looked over to the dark haired guy and then back down at her food.

"She sure is quiet isn't she?" said Miroku.

"Who is she?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, yeah this is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kagome," said Miroku.

The girl only looked up at him and the look she gave him made him shiver, there was something wrong with this girl.

"So how is your day so far?" asked Miroku.

Kagome didn't answer. She didn't want too. She didn't know these people, nor did she want too.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the girl beside him.

This was too much! Kagome got up and started to walk away from the table yet once again Sango was at her side.

"I'm sorry about them... You'll get use to them,"

"This Kagome won't get use to them for she will not be around them any longer," said Kagome as she looked into Sango's eyes.

Inuyasha and Miroku had heard what the girl said and had both felt uneasy about the girl's strange voice.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," apologized Sango.

"Feh! If the girl is gonna be stuck up then let her," came Inuyasha's reply.

Sango glared at Inuyasha and turned back to face the girl in front of her, "Ignore him."

"Yes ignore the baka. He usually doesn't mean what he says," said the one known as Miroku.

"Listen your efforts to befriend this Kagome are in vain. I suggest you save it for someone else," said Kagome as she stepped around Sango and walked of disappearing behind the cafeteria doors.

"There's something wrong with that girl."

"I agree with you Miroku and she seems she really needs a friend."

"She just told you to save it!" was Inuyasha's reply.

"Can it Inuyasha! You don't see the pain that I see in her!"

"Ha! How can you be so sure she isn't just a stuck up bitch!"

Sango glared at Inuyasha and grabbed Miroku by the arm and walked off.

Inuyasha watched as his two friends walked off. He knew that they wouldn't be mad at him forever in fact they would probably be hanging around him by the end of the day. But one thing he agreed with was that the girl truly was in pain he just wasn't one to actually admit he wanted to help someone.

He wondered what was up with the strange way she talked and the way she referred to herself in third person. He had never before met anyone who talked in that way. Shrugging he to made his way out of the cafeteria to get ready for the last two classes of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter : 6**_

She watched as Naraku stood above her with an smashed beer bottle in his hand. Then his hand came down and the end of the bottle met with the flesh of her cheek. She could feel the fresh warm blood run down her cheek. Naraku started to laugh like a maniac and the smashed bottle met flesh on her arm three more times before he finally left her on the floor to bleed.

As usual she got up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She would take a bath and then do her homework and wait for the morning.

Morning came faster than she thought it would. She got her stuff together and headed off to school where the Sango girl and her two friends would be a bother to her. She was really sick and tired of the girl and her antics to become her friend.

On her way to school Sango had caught up with her. The girl had been doing that a lot lately, meeting her just by the corner and walking with her to school.

Seeing Kagome's cheek Sango gasped. It was a huge cut that was from by her ear to her chin. It was sure to leave a scar and it wasn't going to be pretty. If it was taken care of properly the scar wouldn't be that big but still it would be a scar.

"Kagome what happened?" asked Sango in a whisper.

Kagome kept on walking on towards the school as she didn't answer the girl's question. She didn't need to know what happened to her. Was this what having friends was like. Annoying and unable to get them to leave you alone? If this was what having friends was like then she didn't want any friends and she changed her mind about ever wondering what it was like and how if would be. Although sometimes she felt glad to have these people be by her. Even if she hardly talked to them.

Sango decided to change the subject and ask if Kagome would come over to her house for the weekend. Although she didn't get an answer she assumed that it was a yes and went on about taking her shopping. This got on Kaogme's nerves and she couldn't help it as she started to yell at Sango.

"Listen Sango! I do not need your friendship! How many times must I tell you? The cut on my cheek came from my foster father Naraku! So did many of the other scars on my body! I don't want friends because if I do have friends I will get an extra beating!" yelled Kagome as she turned around and walked away from the stunned girl.

She knew she would regret saying all that to the girl but as long as Sango didn't tell anyone she would be safe. As long as the damn girl left her alone from now on she would be happy. Bu it was not to be for the girl was right behind her walking again.

"You get beaten?" was all Sango said.

"It is none of your concern,"

"Why don't you tell anyone?"

"I only have two years left before I am finally able to leave that place for good. Plus he threatens to kill me if I tell anyone."

Sango watched as Kagome walked on without an emotion on her face. How could she do that? Talk about it like it was nothing. When in reality it was something very serious.

"I... I'm sorry about bugging you a lot... But I would still like to be your friend."

Kagome didn't answer and for some reason she didn't want the girl to leave her all alone again. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. She would give this friend thing a try for a short time.

"How long has this been going on?"

"For as long as I can remember,"

Sango looked down to the ground and didn't say anything until they reached the school. Even then she dared not to say a word all she wanted to do was help the girl more than ever. But how was she going to do that? This girl was like a rock.

"Do you mind if I tell Miroku and Inuyasha? They won't tell anyone."

What was she trying to do? Let the whole world know that she was being beaten by her foster parent. Even if she were to say no the girl would tell her friends there was just no keeping secrets between those three. That was what she had observed the past few weeks.

Walking to the lockers and putting their stuff away Sango walked Kagome back to her class. For once she was quiet and didn't say a word to the girl. She had thought Inuyasha to be right after not getting the girl to talk in the past couple weeks when she wasn't talking for a whole different reason. She wasn't stuck up she was just so use to not talking or telling anyone that it was nothing to do.

The bell rang and Sango headed back to her class. At last Kagome was alone again she was so glad that Sango wasn't in her class.

Kagome walked into the cafeteria alone and didn't see the group anywhere. She sighed a happy sigh and took her seat in an empty table and start to eat her lunch. Just then Inuyasha sat down on the other side of the table and following him was Sango and Miroku.

There was a look in the brown eyes of Inuyasha. He looked at her different now, he didn't have that cold look he usually had towards her. It was because of that she knew that they both knew that she was getting beaten by her foster father. How she wished she didn't tell Sango she would take it all back if only she could.

They all ate in silence, not one of them saying a word until finally the bell rang. They piled out with the rest of the students and headed towards their classes.

After school Kagome had told Sango to just leave her alone for the day and she had did so. Walking home alone she was finally happy to not hear the girl go on and on about nothing. But it was not to be for the boy Inuyasha ran up to her side.

"Listen... Kagome. I didn't mean to call you a stuck up bitch before."

Kagome didn't say anything in return to her apology.

"I didn't know that you were..."

"Listen I don't need your sympathy so save it!" said Kagome as she cut off whatever Inuyasha was goint to say.

The next thing she knew Inuyasha had grabbed hold of her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. His brown eyes were so intense that she could hardly keep his stare.

"Listen all Sango has ever wanted to do is help you! Then you go and throw all she does back into her face! Maybe you are a stuck up bitch!"

"You know what... Maybe I am!" said Kagome as she wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and walked off towards her house.

_This is not what I had intended it to be. But I will not be around for the next week for I am going to stay with my aunt. I am sorry if it is not what you had expected either. But during this week I will be working on the next few chapters... mind you not on the comp for she has no comp. But I will write up as much as I can and get that up for you as soon as I get home and get it typed up. I apologize and hope you enjoy this chapter... although I am a little disappointed in myself for I know I could have done it a lot better. But I have to go, a lot of packing to do in two hours. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter : 7**_

Who the hell did he think he was? She didn't even ask them to be her friends... how dare he call her a bitch when she didn't even ask them to befriend her. Walking on she looked up to the sky and sighed how she wished she lived a normal life. What was a normal life like anyway?

She would never know. Getting back to the real world she walked on to her house and hoped that Naraku wouldn't be home for the night again. Lately he hadn't been coming home in the evenings or nights... in fact he hadn't been home in days. She wondered why he wasn't around, thinking better of it she decided not to wonder about it.

This left her with time of her own the good thing was the bruises and cuts on her body were all gone. She walked into the house and threw her bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen and made herself a little to eat before going to her room and laying on her bed.

She didn't know what to do she couldn't leave the house just in case Naraku returned. He could return any day and if she was gone she would get the beating of her life.

She was shaken awake by Naraku and she looked up at him not even knowing she had fallen asleep. Now this was when she would get a beating she waited and waited but he just looked at her and told her to get into some of her best clothes. Doing so she got into her best pair of jeans and her black hoodie.

Heading down the stairs to see why Naraku had told her to put on her best clothes she walked into the living room and there sat a woman. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, she was pretty. Kagome then understood why Naraku wasn't coming home, he had been with this lady and for that she was grateful.

"Hi!" said the woman smiling warmly at her.

Kagome smiled back at the woman for she knew if she didn't treat this woman kindly she would get a really good beating and that she was going to try and avoid.

"You must be Kagome. Naraku has told me so much about you, he's told me how smart you are in school and how you avoid all the bad kids in your school."

Kagome nodded and looked over to Naraku who was telling her with his cold eyes to make them tea. Kagome turned around and headed to the kitchen and got to work on making the tea. She hoped that this woman knew what she was getting herself into or if the woman could change Naraku from the monster he was.

Getting two cups and the pot which held the tea she walked back into the living room and poured the two their tea. Sitting down she sat there for about fifteen minutes before Naraku told her to go to her room and finish her homework. Glad she could escape his gaze she got up and headed back to her room.

She had finished her homework long ago and decided to just take a bath and then head to bed. Hoping that Naraku would go with his new girlfriend back to her house to leave her alone for the night. Getting her clothes and a towel she took her bath and as she had planned headed to her room and went to bed.

The sun peeked from her window and she pulled the blanket over her head to try and get a little more sleep. But she knew she had to get up and get ready for school. Yawning she pulled herself out of her bed and got the same jeans and hoodie on.

Passing by Naraku's room she saw that he was in there... and with the woman. She felt bad for the woman and she wondered if the woman knew Naraku's real side. Shrugging she decided to get out of the house before Naraku woke up. Passing by the kitchen she grabbed her bag and headed for the door without anything to eat.

But before she walked out the door the woman had called her name. She stopped and slowly turned around to look into the woman's eyes. She was smiling and held out her hand, Kagome just looked at it and looked back at the woman.

"I saw that you didn't have anything to eat and that it's still quite early... there's enough money here to stop and eat some place and get yourself some lunch."

Kagome looked at the woman. No one had ever been this nice to her in her life, slowly reaching out she opened her hand and the lady gave her fifty dollars. Looking at the money she closed her hand and looked back up at the lady who was smiling. Kagome nodded and turned for the door once more.

Walking to school she stared at the money in her hand and wondered if she should stop in at the restaurant up ahead and really get something to eat. She made up her mind to go and buy herself a breakfast, she had never had a breakfast that tasted good. She could cook but not really good so her food wasn't really what she liked.

The restaurant came into view and she slowly walked towards it. She opened the door and found only a hand full of people sat in the place. It was still quite early of course so she walked up to a table and a waitress walked up to her and took her order.

Eating her food slowly she looked around the place. It was still empty but a few more people had walked in and had taken their seats to await their meal. She finished up her meal and walked to the front and paid. Picking up her bag from the floor she walked out of the restaurant.

Sango was not at her usual spot waiting for her and she felt a little bad for it. She wished she had Sango to walk with her to school. She sighed and walked on to the school and finally she walked in and found Inuyasha leaning against the lockers. He looked up and saw her and walked over to her. He handed her a paper and just walked off without saying anything to her. She watched him go and stuffed the letter into her pocket and got her books out of her locker.

Heading to her class she decided to read it later on in the day. She didn't feel like reading it at the moment and just ignored its presence in her pocket.

Two classes passed and Kagome found herself with a spare class. She would have two hours off before her next class, she had her spare and her lunch break. She looked pulled the rest of the money out of her pocket and stared down at it. In the middle was the note Inuyasha had given to her that morning. She looked around and there were only a few people in the library, she unfolded the letter and read it.

_Kagome, _

_Meet me at the park after school... That's if you have the guts to..._

Kagome just stared at the letter. After a few minutes she folded it back up and put it in her pocket. She got up from her seat and headed to her locker. She would go up to the good part of the city after all it was only fifteen minutes by the subway train. She would just go and look she had never seen it before so this was her chance.

Throwing her books into her locker she got her hoodie and walked to the office and signed out for the afternoon. She knew where the subway was she had seen it more than once. Paying for a ticket she hopped onto the train and the fifteen minute ride to middle of the city seemed short as the train soon came to a stop.

Walking out of the subway back into the light she squinted against the sun's light and looked around the place. There were people everywhere and many stores lined the side walks but she wanted to go into the malls she had heard Sango tell her about. She looked around and asked a person where the nearest mall was. She knew the woman was uneasy by the unusual tone of her voice but she didn't know where to go and the only way she was going to find her way was to ask.

Going in the direction the lady had said had wanted to enter many stores just to see the inside of them or to look at what they sold. But she had kept on her track and made it to the mall. The building was huge and she recalled a bit of her past before her mother had died.

Pushing the memories back she walked into the building. Many people were in this building there was a good chance there was more in here than outside. Scanning the place she spotted a signed which read "Food Court". At reading the sign her belly grumbled and she agreed with her belly and headed in the direction the arrow pointed.

She had almost lost herself but then picked up the scent of many different foods and followed her nose to the food court. There were many different places to buy food from. She looked at a little one in the corner and her belly grumbled even louder. The line of her lips curved up a bit and she walked towards the little pizza place in the corner.

**Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru had been in the mall for a while with his friend Kouga. Kouga was Sesshoumaru's foster brother. A few months after his beloved Kagome had been taken to a foster home he too had gone to a foster home and for once he stayed. Kouga was the people's natural son but over the years the two had become good friends.

Although Kouga sometimes got on his nerves he put up with him due to the fact that he was his second friend to actually give him a chance. The black haired boy who was two years younger than himself always bragged about his looks and his athletic abilities and so on.

As usual Kouga had dragged him all the way to the mall to get a new bat. He had broken his last bat during the practice the two did in the park once in a while. But before going Kouga had wanted to get a bite to eat, it was amazing actually how much the boy ate you would think he would be fat. He just seemed like a bottomless pit who never got fat.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, check out that babe over there."

Sighing Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at the back of a girl standing by the pizza store. He waited to see the girl's face and see what the boy was talking about. But when she turned he all but died... it couldn't be. He had searched for her as soon as he turned eighteen and had no luck. That was over four years ago and here she was now... but was it really her?

_OMG I hadn't expected to post this up so late! I apologize to all of you who waited long for this chapter! I got back from my aunt's a week ago but then we started calving and the only two calves born died on us. Then I had to make sure my dog was comfortable... she's to have pups in two months! Hehehe! But I am back and I have time to write again and I will update this a little more than I have been. Sorry for the delay!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Promise Me **_

_**Chapter : 8**_

Watching the girl sit down and eat her pizza he looked back over to Kouga who was also staring at the girl.

"I'll see you at my place," said Sesshoumaru as he got up and walked away.

Kouga watched as the older guy got up and walked away. Shrugging he ate the rest of his food and got up to leave. He wondered why Sesshoumaru wanted to leave so early.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kouga walked away from the food court. He then shifted his attention back to the girl sitting alone eating a pizza. She then got up and threw her garbage into the trash can and started to walk away. He had to do something fast before he lost her again.

Making up his mind he walked towards the girl. Finally catching up to her she looked up at him and what he saw in her eyes hurt him. Nothing was there.

**Kagome**

Kagome got up and gathered the trash and walked over to the garbage and threw away the stuff. Leaving the tray on top of the other trays she started to make her way back out of the building when someone stepped in front of her. She looked up at the person. Her heart missed a beat as she looked up into those golden eyes. This was him... the man in her dreams. But who was her?

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man looked down at her but didn't answer her question. The two stood there just staring into each other's eyes until finally the man spoke up.

"Do... you not... remember?" came the man's reply.

Kagome shook her head and looked into his strange colored eyes. She knew those eyes but she had no clue as to who this person was.

"I... see."

Was she suppose to know this man? If so why couldn't she remember who he was?

"I have to get back to school," said Kagome as she stepped around the man.

"I will take you back to your school... that is if you want," said the man.

Kagome nodded and she didn't know why she had just done that. She was used to being alone and she didn't need this man to help her. But for some reason he seemed different.

The two walked out of the building in silence.

"What is your name?" asked Kagome.

He didn't answer.

Arriving at the subway Kagome paid for her ticket and looked behind her to see the man paying for his own ticket. Who was this man and why was he following her? This man seemed so familiar yet he was a complete stranger.

The two got onto the train and a few minutes later it started to move and they were on their way back to her school. Another silent ride with the man. He hadn't yet told her his name and it seemed as if he wasn't going to tell her so she just pushed it to the back of her mind.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the train came to a halt. She looked around and got off of the train with the man still at her side. She stopped and looked up into those golden pools.

**Sesshoumaru**

The girl was looking into his eyes and he into hers. Why couldn't she remember him? He should have known she would forget about him and maybe it was better for her to not know who he was. But he would still make sure she got back to her school... he was also taking her back so he knew where to find her once he left.

He didn't want to let her go just as soon as he found her but he knew he would be back to see her. He would not let anyone convince him otherwise. The girl finally looked away from his gaze and the two started to walk again.

After several minutes of walking in silence the girl stopped in front of an old run down school. He looked at her and knew that this was where she came. Her eyes where so dull and her voice when she spoke seemed so distant. What had happened to the little girl he had known?

"This is my school... I'll be going now," said Kagome as she turned around and walked into the school.

Sesshoumaru watched as the door closed behind her like it had many years ago. But this time she was here and he knew where she was. He had found his Kagome and he would come here as much as he could. He would slowly regain her friendship and hopefully she would start to remember him.

Then turning his back to the building he made his way back to the mall.

_Another chapter! I hope you guys like it. I don't know if it was what you expected but I am gald that I got it done and I will get another one up for you as soon as I can. Oh yeah and I got one of my friends to Beta read for me! Lol so I hope I have less mistakes now. Thanks Kim! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Promise Me **_

_**Chapter: 9**_

Sesshoumaru was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling and thinking of the girl he had met just hours before. He wasn't able to sleep and he looked over to the clock which read four in the morning. Sighing, he got up and walked over to his dresser and got dressed. He walked over to his bed side table and grabbed his car keys.

Walking out of his house and to his car, he slid inside the car and started it up. He reversed out of his driveway and sped off down the street to a destination not yet known to even himself.

**Kagome's Dream**

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep her nightmares seemed to be at full force and she just couldn't shake them. But a bright light shot out of the darkness and consumed it. Walking out of the middle of the bright light was none other than the man she had encountered in the mall.

She looked into his golden eyes as he walked up to her and took her within his arms. She looked up at him as he smiled a small smile down to her. He sat down pulling her into his lap and shielded her from the evil of her dreams. Glancing up at him, she tried to remember who this man was.Try as she might, Kagome just couldn't remember who he was.

She tried her best to stay up and be with this strange man but found herself unable to stay awake.

Kagome sat up straight when she heard Naraku call from downstairs. Pulling herself out of bed, Kagome got dressed before heading downstairs to see Naraku and the lady sitting at the table. Plates of food were front of them with one plate in the corner.

"That's yours, Kagome."

Kagome looked at Naraku and then over to the woman and to the plate before cautiously walking to the table and taking her seat. She ate slowly and by the time she was done, it was time for her to go to school. She grabbed her bag and looked over her shoulder to the woman and couldn't help but wonder who she was. She hadn't been told the lady's name, and felt bad for not knowing her.

She turned the corner to see Sango waiting there for her. For some reason, she was glad to see Sango waiting there for her. Walking up to Sango, she gave the other girl a small smile.

Sango looked at Kagome and her eyes lit up with joy as they danced around as she smiled back at Kagome.

"Listen... I am not use to doing this so do not interrupt what I am about to say..."

Sango nodded at Kagome and prepared herself to hear every word the girl was going to say.

"I feel that you are truly a good friend, and that I can tell you anything... Yesterday during the spare period, I went to a mall and there I met up with a strange guy," Kagome said. "This man... I felt I knew him. For many years an angel has chased away my nightmares and when I saw him... He is the angel in my dreams."

Sango stared at the girl walking beside her. She had never said more than a few words before and now here she was spilling out where she had been yesterday and who she had met.

"What are you saying Kagome?"

"I... I want to find this man..."

Sango just nodded and looked on ahead as the two made their way to school. She didn't know how they were going to find the man that she talked about, but she would sure as hell try to find him for Kagome.

The two walked into the school and Sango left Kagome at her locker. As Kagome put her books into the locker, she was turned around to face none other than Inuyasha. She stared into his brown eyes, unfeeling.

"Why didn't you come last night?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I will do as I wish!" said Kagome as she turned around and finished what she was doing.

"Well I will walk you home after school and talk to you about what I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," Inuyasha told her, as he turned around and walked off down the hallway.

Closing her locker door, Kagome took off to her classroom to wait for her class to begin. Sitting in class as the teacher went on and on about nothing, she stared up toward the front of the class. She was off in a different world entirely and when the teacher came to her desk and took her paper from her she looked surprised.

"Ms. Higurashi, can you tell me who 'Sesshoumaru' is?"

Kagome looked up at her teacher. Who was he talking about? She knew no one by that name. The teacher put the paper back on her desk and walked back to the front of the class.

"I suggest you get your mind back to class and not your boyfriend," said the teacher as he picked up where he left off.

Kagome looked down at the paper in front of her and read the name 'Sesshoumaru' on it. She put the paper in the back of her binder and for the rest of the class just looked out the window that was beside her.

The bell rang and the class filed out of the room. Just as she was about to leave her teacher called her back. Kagome stopped and turned around to look at her teacher.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome?" asked the teacher. "You have been falling behind in your work lately."

"No... There is nothing wrong. I will be handing in my assignments from now on again," said Kagome as she turned around and walked out of the room.

**Two Hours Later**

Kagome sat in the cafeteria with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha and listened to them talk about an upcoming math test. She would notice little glances directed at her every once in a while by Inuyasha. She slowly ate her meal and then got up to leave, but was followed by Sango and the two guys.

The four of them walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the courtyard where they sat under a tree, and the three continued their talk about the math test..

Out of no where, a headache hit Kagome. It was massive, the surrounding around her started to move and Sango and the others went blurry then everything went black.

**Flashback**

Kagome looked around her surroundings and noticed a little girl crying in a corner. She watched as a silver haired boy approached the crying girl.

"Why are you crying?"

The little girl looked up at the boy and blinked a few times. "My mommy, daddy and brother died!" she cried. "And now I'm alone."

"No you're not."

"How do you know?" sniffled the little girl as she wiped away her tears.

"Because I will be here," said the boy.

Sniffing the little girl stood up, "My name is Kagome."

"Mine is Sesshoumaru."

Getting up the little girl walked over to the boy and latched herself onto his waist holding on as if he were her life line.

Kagome looked on at the smaller version of herself and the boy who she seemed she wouldn't let go of. This was the man she had encountered at the mall, and the same man who had chased away her nightmares everynight for the past several years. As she looked on, the scene changed.

"Kagome?"

The little girl looked at him and nodded to show that she was listening to him.

"Bring your hand."

She extended her arm and offered her hand to her most trusted and only friend in the world. The little boy took her hand in his and faced her hand palm up. He then placed the object into her hand.

The older version of Kagome walked over to the younger version and peered down at what the little boy had placed into the little girl's hand. As she caught sight of the object her hand went up to the neck lace which rested on her chest.

Kagome watched as the little girl looked at the necklace and ring and then look back up at the boy, her eyes asking a question. She looked back at the boy as he began to tell her why he was giving her this precious thing.

"Listen... Kagome Higurashi... I give this to you," said the boy. "So you will not forget this Sesshoumaru."

"How could I forget you? We will always stick together."

"Yes... Always... Kagome... Always."

"But Sesshoumaru... This Kagome has nothing to offer to you."

"This Sesshoumaru needs nothing in return but the promise to always remember him."

"This Kagome will never forget you... Sesshoumaru... never."

As it had before the scene changed and she watched as the little version of her cried and yelled for a woman to let her go. She walked up to the boy who was standing at the door watching the girl be taken away.

"Sesshoumaru! You said we would always stick together! Please don't let them take me!" screamed the little girl.

She got out of the woman's arms and fell to the floor. Getting up, she ran to Sesshoumaru and latched onto his waist and cried into his stomach. The boy's arms slowly wrapped around the little girl's small body and they stood there for a while in each other's embrace.

Kagome watched as the boy kneeled down and look into the girl's eyes. After a minute he brought her into a hug.

"Kagome... Do you remember what I asked of you two months ago?"

The younger self nodded, "You promised to never forget this Sesshoumaru."

"But I don't want to leave you!" cried the little girl.

"I know... I know. But there is nothing we can do about it but let time pass and hope we meet again," continued the boy. "But in the mean time do not cry, remember what I taught you... Always hold your head high."

"I will never forget you," sniffed the small girl. "... I will wait until the day we meet again... Sesshoumaru. This Kagome won't forget about you. I will be waiting for the day when we meet again," the little girl said, as she released the boy and turned her back to him.

Kagome watched the little boy watch the little girl walk out of the building with the woman. She watched as a tear slid down the boy's face and she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the boy's body.

**End of Flashback**

"Kagome? Kagome!" came a persons voice.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"No... It's me Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku went to go get help."

With that said, Kagome passed out once again and entered a dream where she was with her mother and father and a little boy who looked like her.

_Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you enjoyed it! It took me longer than I had expected to get this typed up. And that is why I have a long chapter. To make up for the weeks of neglect to you guys... lol not like it was weeks and weeks but hey I left you guys hanging. Well like I said... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh yeah and this was Beta read by Lady Icykimi... Thanks!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter : 10 **_

**_Inuyasha_**

Looking down at the raven haired girl, he sighed. No one knew what happened and everyone was worried about her. She was sweating and moving around a lot. He didn't know what he was feeling... no wait, he did know what he was feeling, he was falling for Higurashi Kagome.

Sango and Miroku were in the hospital cafeteria with the man called Naraku and a lady by the name of Huyuzora. He didn't like the man that much, but the lady seemed nice enough. But still, he didn't much trust any of them.

Reaching down he tucked a stray strand of Kagome's hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead before he went out the door. Walking down the hall he headed to the cafeteria to go and see what Miroku and Sango were up to.

Walking in just in time to see Naraku and Huyuzora leave. He walked up to Miroku and Sango and sat down, looking at Sango, waiting for her to tell him what happened between her and Naraku.

"He seemed nice enough, he told me to take her to my house when they release her," explained Sango.

Inuyasha just looked at Sango and then nodded as he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back home... I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

_**Sango**_

"Ms. Ketsueki, would you, if possible take Kagome with you to your house after they release her?"

Sango stared at the man, not believing that Naraku was asking this. Wasn't this the man that beat Kagome almost everyday? Was this even the same person that Kagome was talking about? She didn't know, but she was glad that she had a chance to get Kagome out of that house for a while.

"Yes, I would be glad to. But how long do you want me to keep her for?" asked Sango.

"It would be nice if you could keep her for at least two weeks. You see, Me and Huyuzora are going out of the city for at least two weeks, and I would like Kagome to be safe."

Sango looked over to Miroku, who gave her a look that said that he couldn't believe that this was the same guy that beat their dear friend.

"Then it is settled. I will be leaving now, I have to catch my flight," said Naraku as he got up and walked out of the building.

Sango sat across from Miroku and was about to go and see Kagome when Inuyasha sat down in front of her. His eyes asking what just happened with Kagome's foster father.

She then explained the situation. When she finished Inuyasha just nodded and got up. She called out to him, asking where he was going.

"I'm going back home... I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," came his reply.

Shrugging she got up and headed to Kagome's room to check out what was going on with her.

She entered the room to see a nurse standing in front of Kagome. She watched as Kagome took the pills the nurse gave her. Kagome looked up at her and just stared.

"Is she able to come out?" Sango asked the nurse.

"Yes, she is able to leave right away."

As soon as that was said Kagome was out of the bed and walking out of the room. Sango turned on her heel and followed Kagome out of the hospital.

_**Kagome**_

Walking out of the hospital, Sango on her trail, she stopped outside and just stood there for a moment. She then turned around and faced her 'friend.'

"What... happened?"

"You passed out... You were bleeding, a lot. We didn't know what happened, so me and Miroku left you with Inuyasha while we went for help," explained the girl. "When we got back with the school nurse, you had lost a lot of blood. The nurse called the hospital and an ambulance was sent to pick you up."

Kagome brought her hand up to her hip. It had been at her last beating when Naraku threw her against the glass coffee table. She hadn't wanted to go to the doctor, fearing she would have to explain what had happened.

"Kagome... It was badly infected, they took forever in cleaning. It was as good as open when they were done and had to stitch it up."

"What did you tell them?" asked Kagome as she looked off into the distance.

"I told them that you had tripped at home and fell against a glass table."

She was close on that one. Only Naraku had thrown her against it, making it smash as she made contact and cutting open her hip. Leaving a really deep painful gash.

"What really happened?" asked Sango.

"Naraku... Came home drunk one night... As usual, and he was super pissed. He started to beat me, and then he threw me into our glass coffee table," said Kagome. "I didn't want to go to the doctor, Naraku would have done worse if I had."

"Kagome... Naraku let you come to my house for two weeks."

Kagome turned around and looked into Sango's eyes, "why?"

"He said something about, going out of the city."

Looking up to the night sky, Kagome wondered what was going on. Naraku wasn't this nice, he would never tell someone to keep her. He would make her stay home and call her every fifteen minutes, just to make sure she was still home.

"Well... If I have to stay at your house, then I better listen to him." Kagome said as she started to walk off.

The two girls caught a bus and got off close to Kagome's house.

Entering the house, Kagome told Sango to wait in the living room while she went up to pack a bag of clothes and such. Walking up the stairs she looked around, making sure that Naraku was really gone.

After fifteen minutes she was done packing her stuff. She grabbed her book bag and headed back down the stairs. She grabbed her house keys off the table, and the two of them headed out the door to Sango's house.

_**Sango**_

The walk to her house was proving to be a long and silent one. Kagome wasn't saying anything, and she didn't want to bother her with many stupid questions, so she too just kept quiet. Not like it was a super long walk to her house, but she just wanted to talk to Kagome.

"Listen tomorrow is friday, do you mind if we go to the mall?" asked Sango.

Kagome just looked over at her and seemed to be thinking about it. Until she finally just nodded her head as her answer.

"Okay, I'll tell Inuyasha and Miroku that we're heading off to the mall after school."

She was happy that Kagome wanted to go out for a while. But how was she going to get some spending money for Kagome? All she had in her card was a lousy hundred and fifty dollars. Shrugging, she decided to ask her mother to lend her some money until next week.

She hadn't even noticed that they were already walking up the steps and entering her house, until she heard her dog bark. She looked into the house and saw Kohaku with their dog Nyoko. The two heading out so Nyoko could do her business for the night.

"Where's mom?" asked Sango.

"She went to pick up the exchange student we are boarding for the year," replied her brother.

"Okay," said Sango as she preceded into the house.

She showed Kagome to the spare room and helped her settle in. After they got the stuff in order, Sango headed to the kitchen to fix a snack.

As the two were eating, her mother walked in with the new exchanged student behind her.

"Sango dear, can you get Kagura's luggage from the car?"

"Sure, Kagome you can go to bed if you like."

Sango looked back, to see Kagome nodding and heading to the room that was hers for the time being. She then looked over to the girl who was just standing in the kitchen. She was an odd girl, who had reddish eyes and a burgundy tint to her hair.

Hauling in the suitcases and getting Kagura settled into the other spare bedroom, she too headed off to bed. This family just seemed to be getting bigger by the minute.

She had had a hard day, but was sure Kagome's was worse and as soon as she changed, she flopped down onto the bed and was asleep before she could even count one sheep.

_An update! At last! Sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you wait like that. I will have the other one typed and posted by Thursday. I know, I know that's a long wait. But that's the best I can do right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

**Beta Read By: **_Kimmy!_ _(lol)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Promise Me **_

_**Chapter : 11 **_

_**Kagome**_

A week had gone by and there was still no sign of the man she had encountered in the mall. She didn't know if she would ever see the man again. She had warmed up to the rest of the gang and was now talking once and a while. It was certainly better than not talking to them.

The bell rang and everyone got up and left the class. She too slowly picked up her stuff and headed out of the class towards her lockers. Nearing her locker she noticed Inuyasha standing there with his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Inuyasha." Kagome nodded her head as she showed she noticed him.

"Do you mind if I walk with you back to Sango's?"

"I don't really care."

"It's friday and we're heading to the movies at the mall today."

"I'm aware of that." Kagome said as she shut her locker door and walked off down the hallway.

She heard running and then he appeared beside her again, he was quiet, but only for a minute. "Kagome, I know I can't do much to protect you from the man Naraku... But please give me a chance to protect you from everything else..."

Kagome stopped and stood there for what seemed years and years to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... All I need right now is a friend... Nothing more."

Inuyasha just stood there as he watched Kagome walk out of the school's door. He sighed and decided to walk just behind her and catch up with the gang at Sango's house just as planned.

_**Sango**_

Sango looked up as she heard the door open and shut. She smiled at Kagome and called her over, she then started to talk with Miroku and Kagura again.

Just as Kagome sat down a knock interrupted her converstaion and she called out for him to come in. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's gaze on the floor with his bangs covering his eyes. She shook her head and just continued to talk with the group now present.

"Okay, are we ready to go to the movies?" she asked as she looked around.

"I'm staying here and helping your mom."

Sango looked over at Kagura, "are you sure?"

She nodded and got up and walked towards the kitchen. She shrugged and looked up at the rest of the group, who all nodded and got up and headed for Sango's room to leave their stuff there.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome along with the group walked out of the train and up the stairs to exit the subway. She looked around and sighed as she felt she would never see the one she remembered as 'Sesshoumaru'.

The group walked into the mall and to the movie theatre located in the mall and paid for their tickets. Kagoem looked on at the three friends and just decided she would walk around the mall while they watched the movie.

"Kagome?"

She looked up to see Sango looking at her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No... I'm just going to hang around the mall for a bit."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded and Sango looked at her for a while before shrugging and walking in with the boys, she looked over her shoulder at her one more time before disappearing into the theatre.

Sighing, Kagome looked around the mall. She had been here five times during the last week, and yet she still couldn't find the man with silver hair. She walked down the malls halls and entered a pet shop located in the mall.

She walked over to the puppies and smiled down at them. She read the tag about which breed they were and smiled down at them. She walked up to the front and asked if she could hold one of the little doberman puppies.

The lady smiled at her and nodded her head as she got her keys and headed for the puppies, she unlocked a door and walked behind it and she was soon in front of the glass that held the puppies she pointed at a few and when the lady got to the little oddly colored red one Kagome nodded.

The lady picked up the pup and emerged from the same door and handed the pup to Kagome.

"Just come to the front desk when you have decided if you want to take her home or not."

Kagome watched the lady leave and she sat down on the floor with the puppy and talked to her. As she spoke to the puppy the little stub of her tail wagged.

"Dobermans are nice dogs, aren't they?"

Kagome got up and swung around to come face to face with a blue eyed man. He smiled at her and reached out to pet the puppy in her arms.

"I own two dobermans."

"Oh! Fogive me. Where are my manners? My name is Kouga."

Kagome stared at the man, "... Kagome."

"Kagome... What a lovely name."

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Sesshoumaru walked all over the mall looking for the idiot known as his foster brother. He always did this to him, leaving him to look for hot girl's.

He walked by a pet store and heard his voice. He stopped and noticed a girl in front of him, although he couldn't see the her. He shook his head and was about to walk on.

"Oh! Fogive me. Where are my manners? My name is Kouga."

"... Kagome."

"Kagome... What a lovely name."

'Kagome... Could it be her?' he thought. There was only one way to find out, he walked into the pet store.

"Kouga!"

Kouga turned around and looked at him with a smile on his face. The same smile he always gave him when he knew he was caught and about to get a yelling at. But instead of looking at the boy he stared at the girl in front of him.

It was her, the girl he had come to wait for almost all his life. He had seen her once and escorted her back to her school just two weeks earlier. But he hadn't thought he would ever see her angelic face ever again.

But who was he kidding, the last time she saw him she didn't even remember him. He looked back at his foster brother and glared at him, he cringed and immediately walked out of the store.

He too was about to walk out when the girl called out his name... wait... his name?

He turned around and stared into those brown orbs of hers, shining with tears. He took a step forward, but hesitated not knowing how she would react to him embracing her.

He watched as she studied his face, looked into his eyes.

"Sessh... Sesshoumaru?"

He nodded and her eyes got glossy and she held the puppy in her arms closer to herself. She stepped forward and stopped as she seemed to think twice about approaching him.

He stood his ground and just stared back into those teary eyes. He wanted to do something about it, he wanted to say something, but it seem like all time had stopped.

"I... I... Remember you."

His heart stopped. 'She remembers me?'

"You promise to never forget me... I promised never to forget you... But I forgot... I forgot..."

He watched as the girl crumpled to the floor and started to cry, mumbling things about being sorry and not keeping her promise. He took a few steps towards her and took her in his arms and held her close to him, her sobs grew quieter as time passed and after what seemed like an eternity he dared to look at her face.

She was sleeping, he gathered her in his arms and looked at the puppy in her arms. He walked to the front and looked at the lady who was sitting there.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"Nothing, she was just tired. Here's the pup."

The lady nodded and took the puppy from the girl's arms.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the pet store with the girl in his arms. Everyone in the store stared at him and the girl in his arms, he ignored all the stares he was getting and walked passed everyone. His foster brother looked up at him and his jaw dropped.

"What did you do Sesshoumaru?"

"Nothing, she is simply tired."

The boy nodded and the two of them headed walked for the door. When someone called the girl's name and ran up to them. The boy took a look at the girl in his arms and glared at him.

"What did you do to her you bastard!"

"I did nothing to harm her."

"You lier!"

A crowd gathered around them and watched as the boy yelled and the silver haired man stayed calm and tried to answer the boy. Suddenly a girl pushed her way through the gathered crowd and stared at the girl in his arms, she looked up at him and glared but her eyes widened as if she saw a ghost.

"You're... You're Sesshoumaru."

Looking at the girl he nodded. She walked up to him and looked at the girl in his arms and then back at him.

"She has been searching for you... She never thought she would find you."

"What are you talking about Sango!"

"Inuyasha! Calm down! This is who she was talking about for the whole week."

Sesshoumaru watched as the boy got a look of hurt in his eyes and turned around and stalked off. He then looked at the girl in front of him who was tucking a stray hair behind Kagome's ear.

"Listen... She told me about you and her and about how you two stuck together. What are you going to do with her?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl and then at Kouga.

"Take her to my house, I would be happy if you came along with us."

He studied the girl's face and watched as she looked at another boy in the crowd and then nodded. He then pushed through the crowd and walked on past his foster brother.

The three of them walked out of the mall, a boy walking with the girl known as Sango. He walked up to his car and unlocked the door and put Kagome in the back seat. Sango slid in beside the sleeping girl and lifted her head and rested her head on her lap. The other boy stood outside the car looking in at the two girls.

Sighing Sesshoumaru motioned for the boy to hop in. The boy hopped in and looked at the sleeping girl with worry in his eyes. Sliding into the drivers seat and Kouga getting into the passenger's seat he started up the car and drove off for his house.

"Who is she, Sesshoumaru?"

Looking over at Kouga he decided to tell him.

"When I was younger I was taken by the social services, I was in their care for what seemed forever. I hated it and hated all the other kids. Annoying pests, always yelling, screaming, crying. One day a girl was brought into the place and she walked over to a dark corner of the building, she silently sobbed. I dunno what it was, but something pulled me to this small girl."

Kouga looked back at the girl in the back seat. The two friends seemed to be listening closely as if to confirm what the sleeping girl once told them.

"We became close, real close. We had each other's back and I would be damned if I let anything happen to her. No one dared to call her down like it seemed everyone was doing to each other. Soon she was a tough little girl, a little copy of myself, I was proud of her. But she was soon taken to a new home, we promised we would meet someday... promised we would never forget each other.

It was a year before your mother and father picked me up from there and I never forgot about her. I had dreams about her, her face haunted my dreams. I tried to forget about her, I tried to tell myself that she was just a dream and nothing more. But I just couldn't forget about her, I could never get the picture of her telling me that I promised her we would always stick together."

Looking into the mirror he saw that the girl and her friend were both listening to him. Waiting to hear more of this story, it tore at his heart to tell this but he knew he owed it to Kouga at least.

"Years went by and I thought for sure that Kouga and his family would be just like all the rest and give me back up to social services, but I was wrong and I soon grew to trust them. I was close to you Kouga, but I never wanted to tell you about the girl in my dreams. I promise myself I would find her someday.

I know I didn't know her, except for the few months when we were kids, but as I grew I knew that I loved this small girl. But, even now... I don't know... I don't know if, if she feels the same way. She was young, I know, so was I. But, I knew I loved her and I had to find her."

He pulled up to a huge house and parked his car in the garage. He opened the back door and gathered the girl into his arms yet again and walked into the house. The three following him into the house. He set his car keys on the table and walked up the stairs and opened a door to a room and set her down on the bed.

He looked at her face and turned around to see theboy and girl standing at the door. He passed them and motioned for them to follow him, he led them down the hall and opened a door for the girl and led the boy down to the next door and opened it up for him as well.

"The phone's downstairs."

He looked at his wrist watch and sighed, it was already close to eleven. He walked into his room into the bathroom, he turned on the tap and let the shower run.

Stepping out of the bathroom he threw the towel in the hamper and walked over to his bed. He laid down and looked up to the ceiling.

'I found her... But where do I go from here? Does she even feel the same about me?' was the last thought before he fell asleep.

_Hides from the mad reviewers. "I can explain..." Dodges a flying chair. "Okay, so I can't explain." Dodges some flying tables. _

_Hope you liked this chapter... I know it doesn't seem realistic, I mean with the mall scene and all. But hey it's a fan fiction. I made this chapter extra long for not posting this on the Thursday I said I would post this. I am truly sorry and I will get another 'long' chapter up for you soon. _

_"Eeeep!" Dodges more flying tables and chairs. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Promise Me **_

_**Chapter : 12 **_

_Alas, I give you chapter twelve. I hope this is what you were expecting, not sure if it is or not. But anyway on to the story and hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Also a note to you guys... I have changed my pen name from Sesshie's Mate to Celestial Demoness... But despite the change I am still the same as I have always been._

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. She didn't know who's house she was in or why she was in this room.

"So you're awake..."

Kagome turned her head and standing in the corner of the room was a man with silver hair, Sesshoumaru, her mind supplied for her. She slowly nodded at him and he walked over to her and towered over her. She just looked into her lap and fiddled with the material of the blanket.

"I found you... But you are not the same person you were when you left me..."

Kagome looked up to the man and studied his eyes. His eyes, those same eyes she remembered from her dreams, those same eyes that the boy had had in her dream. Those same eyes she now remembered from her time in the orphanage.

She wanted to cry, to hug him, to do anything but be stared at by those cold, yet welcoming warm eyes. She wanted to run and never return to him or all the memories of the beatings or the new friends she had made. She had never planned it this way. What had she really planned to begin with?

There was never really a plan to begin with... She had never expected the boy in her dreams was a real live person and had been searching for her since he was old enough. And apparently she had been searching for him but never really known it, yes she had been looking for him!

A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked into those golden eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if he returned her home and never turned back to look at her again. She had forgotten him, after she had promised she would never forget about him, after she promised to wait for him.

More tears made their way down her cheek and she looked away, for some reason not wanting him to see her cry. She then felt his hand under her chin and turning her head. She once again was looking into those golden eyes, his thumb reached up and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I had never liked seeing you cry..."

She looked at him and sniffed, and opened her mouth and asked, "why?"

He just looked at her and then shrugged. She then looked away causing his hand to lose its place from under her chin.

She heard him shift and walk away, her heart sank and she didn't know why. Was it because she was tired of holding everything up by herself? Did she want someone to be there by her side and love her like no one had ever loved her?

She didn't know and she called out his name, she heard him stop and she turned to see his back toward her. She pushed the blankets from her and made her way to him.

Stopping behind him she looked to the floor and wondered why in the hell she would call him back when she didn't know what she was going to say. But something took hold of her heart and her speech and spoke out.

"I... I never meant to forget you. I hung on to your memories but soon that's all they became... memories. You were in my dreams every once in a while... protecting me and I thought you were just someone my mind made up to protect me." Kagome looked up to stare at his back, "soon I only knew you as someone from my dream. Someone who wasn't real and who I would never get the chance to see... but here I am, standing here, talking to you."

What she did next was unexpected, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her waist and held onto him. She didn't want to let go lest she lose him again. She felt him take hold of her hands and her heart was beating with fear of rejection.

Instead he turned around and searched her eyes, and when he was done he stepped up to her and took her in his arms and held her close to his heart. Tears streamed down her face and she wrapped her arms around him as well and they stood there for as long as they could before Sesshoumaru finally pulled away and smiled down at her.

"I knew I would find you someday... It's late... I have work in the morning and I have to take you back before I go to work. Get some rest... Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him and nodded, she walked back to the bed and climbed in. She then watched him leave the room and slowly shut the door. She pulled the blankets close to her and huddled into them, within minutes she was sleeping again.

It seemed like she had only slept for fifteen minutes when she opened her eyes to see sunlight shining in from the window. She slipped her legs over the bed and looked around the room, the memories from last night playing through her head.

She stood up and walked to the door and opened it, looking into the hallway she saw just how big his house was. She sighed and walked out into the hallway and made her way to the stairs. She walked down the stairs and heard the voices of Sango and Miroku.

She walked into what seemed to be a kitchen and saw her friends sitting at the table talking to each other. She made her way over to the table and sat down beside Sango and looked around the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome looked at Sango and gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to the kitchen.

_**Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha laid in his room, running the conversation over and over in his head. She had found him, the man in her dreams... his heart clenched and he winced like it really did hurt.

He wanted to be the one to protect her and hold her within his arms. He wanted to be the one she came to and cried her heart on his shoulder. His teeth involuntarily started to grind at the thought of the man taking away his Kagome.

He got up and paced the room, he would be damned if he let that bastard take her from him. He didn't even know her like he did, he didn't know that her step father beat her every chance he got.

Sure, he himself was never there for Kagome, but she never let him close to her and if she did he would always be there for her. He clenched his fist and punched the wall in front of him, making a hole in it, he cursed and looked around for something to hide the big hole in the wall.

His mother would kill him, nevermind his mother, his father would kill him. But he thought about it and decided that Kagome went through worse.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Sesshoumaru paced in his room, she had caught him by surprise when she wrapped her arms around his waist. It had been the first time someone did that, and the last time it happened was when Kagome was taken away from him. But she was here with him again and he would keep by her side as long as he could.

He ran his hand through his hair and walked to his door and made his way to the kitchen where he heard the voices of the two he had brought with him last night. He turned the corner and bumped into Kouga, who grinned at him and slapped him on the back.

"Do not do that to me ever again, or you will be in pain."

"Okay, okay!" Kouga said but his voice held no fear in it.

They walked into the kitchen together and the three figures looked up at him. He looked over at Kagome and saw her look away from him.

"Are you ready to go home?"

The three nodded and he motioned for the two to go with Kouga. The girl gave him a glare and walked off with Kouga and Miroku. He looked over at Kagome and asked her if she was ready to go home.

"I could have went with Sango and Miroku, I'm staying at Sango's for two weeks..." was the answer he got.

"Nevertheless you will come with me."

She nodded and he motioned for her to follow him, she got up and started to follow him. They walked out and into the garage where they got into his car and they drove off for Sango's house.

Glancing over to her once in a while he wondered how he would stay close to her without losing her again. He trained his eyes back to the road and continued on to her friends house.

"Kagome?"

From the corner of his eye he saw her look to him, so he continued, "listen, I know I haven't been there for you through the years. But I don't want to lose you again.

This is entirely up to you... I want to come see you at least once every week. I won't hurt you or ever do anything to harm any of your friends, nor will I disrespect you if you tell me do stay away from you." He waited quietly for his answer and hoped that she would not ask him to leave her alone.

Many things ran through her mind as the works came out of his mouth. But the one that was screaming at her was that he would be hurt by Naraku if he were to be around her. The answer was clear and she would tell him before she got off at Sango's house.

She couldn't let anything happen to him just when she found him. Maybe someday she would be free from Naraku and search for him again. But she wouldn't know what he would think when that time came when she once again found him, would he finally have found someone better than her and have a child of his own?

If that was the case then she would be happy for him, if she knew what happy was. She looked out of the car and watched the other cars go by.

She wasn't saying anything and a hand wrapped around his heart and took it within it's palm and squeezed. The pain felt unbearable and he just wanted to hear her voice... he wanted to hear her answer.

Time ran out as her friends house came into view and there sitting on the steps were her friends, Sango, Miroku, and the boy who had walked off on him last night.

He looked over to Kagome and watched as she reached for the door handle and opened up the door. She sat there in the seat for a minute and then without turning started to speak to him.

"I... I don't want you to ever come near me again... LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut and took off.

His heart shattered and he opened his door to go after her but was confronted by a young man with black hair and brown eyes. He looked into those angery eyes and the next thing he knew a fist was flying at his face, though he easily dodged it only to be hit with the man's left fist.

"You stay the hell away from 'MY' Kagome!" yelled the man as he turned around and ran after Kagome.

'His Kagome? What was this damn boy talking about? Kagome was no one's. Not even he could call her his.' He rubbed his cheek and swore that the young man would pay for that.

He looked to the house to see the young woman glare at him before she too took off for her friend. He couldn't leave her like that, yet she had told him to stay away from her.

With a sigh he got back into his car and looked in the direction she had run, hoping she would appear and walk back to his car and ask him to stay. But after a few seconds of sitting there it was apparent that she wasn't coming back. He started up his car and with a final sigh he drove off into the distance.

_**Updates :**_

_Wednesday May 11 - Chapter 9 Time Heals All_

_Friday May 13 - Chapter 3 Prophecy of the Miko and Hanyou Child_

_Saturday May 14 - Chapter 13 Promise me_

_**New Story for June 1st**_

_**Summary:**_

_Years and years have been spent on a war between the humans and demons. Two warrioresses, fighting since the days of their youth and have never known anything else. Kikyou, stubborn and head warrior, commands all that goes on in the camps. The other, Kagome, a skillful warrior, much better than Kikyou, but lacks the skills of leadership. _

_Four lords calling the shots, all but one are controlled by the notorious Naraku. The Western Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, only fighting for the purpose of passing by the time. _

_Naraku captures one of the warrioresses and sends her off to the Western Taiyoukai's lands. Sesshoumaru returns back to his lands with the filthy human wench in his charge._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter : 13**_

_I know I have been really really slow on getting out the chapters to Promise Me, Time Heals All, and Prophecy of the Miko and Hanyou Child. But a lot has been happening lately and a little to fast, one of my closest childhood friends passed away and I haven't been able to think straight. Then I told my best friend I like him and he freaked on me at first and now we spend like everyday together, which has taken up most of my time. But I am here once again, and I give you chapter 13 of Promise me. I will have Time Heals All and Prophecy of the Miko and Hanyou Child up as soon as I get the chance. But it seems that life has finally grabbed me and taken me away from this for the time being, I assure you though that I have not abandoned my fanfics and never will. I will get them finished. _

_Anyway enough about this and onto to the next chapter... _

_**Kagome**_

Kagome sat under a big tree in Sango's back yard, she hadn't even been there by herself for long when Sango and Miroku approached and sat down beside her. She closed her eyes and wished for nothing more than to be alone at that moment, nothing more than to be that child back in the care of social services with the only person she had thought she trusted.

But she couldn't let him get involved, she had already endangerd Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha by letting them befriend her. She couldn't do that to Sesshoumaru, she couldn't let him back into her life until she was out of Naraku's grasp, and she wasn't sure when that would be.

She couldn't let him get to her... She would just have to stay away from Sesshoumaru until the day she was finally out of Naraku's care... and even then she wasn't sure he would be safe from the man.

She wasn't even sure she would be safe from him once she was able to finally go. She should have never let the three befriend her, she should have kept them as far away from her as possible. Like she had with everyone else all her life, it was too late for that now though. They would never leave her side and would always be there when she needed them, and for that she was grateful.

She looked at the three around her and slowly stood up, "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you!"

"No, just stay here Sango, I need some time alone." With that she walked from the backyard to the front and slowly away from the house. She needed some time along to think about everything that had just happened in the few months.

Why had she been searching for him? When she knew full well she would have stayed away from him or got him to stay away from her.

"This Kagome won't forget about you. I will be waiting for the day when we meet again," she whispered to herself as she walked on down the street.

'But I did forget... I had thought he was someone made up by my imagination. Someone I had made up to protect me from all the suffering I am going through...' she thought.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

He drove on as he was thinking of what Kagome had said, had she really wanted him to leave her alone? But why? Was searching for her all these years, and finding her at last going to end like this?

He made up his mind and turned his car around and headed back for her, he had lost her once, and he would be damned if he lost her again.

_**Sango**_

Sango sat on the steps with Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and the exchange student Kagura. She was waiting for Kagome to come back and was a little worried, it had already been an hour.

She got up and looked at the four and walked past them into the house, she would just go and do her homework to get her mind off of it. It wasn't as if she wasn't worried after all, she just didn't want to bother Kagome when it was clear that she needed time alone.

She walked into her room and sat down at the small desk and got out her homework from her bag and started to do it. But after fifteen minutes of all the answers being wrong, she shut the book and walked over to her bed and flopped down onto it.

She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

_**Kagome**_

She had walked for about an hour and into a neighborhood she hadn't even noticed, it was different but at the same time seemed friendly. She heard laughing and looked over to a small park with a child, his mom, dad and a dog. The child and dog were running around the field, while the mother and father laughed.

She sighed and walked over to a bench and sat down, she smiled as the dog jumped up on the boy and licked his face. She lifted the sleeve of her hoodie and looked down at the many scars on her arm. She wanted nothing more that to be away from Naraku's clutches and someplace safe.

But that would never happen, she sighed and let the sleeve fall back into place, she looked up into the morning sky and wondered if she would ever lead a normal life.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Sesshoumaru drove down the streets with the girl Sango at his side, they had told him she had left hours ago and hadn't returned, and the idiot girl was asleep when she should have been out looking for her.

"She told you she didn't want you around her anymore..." he looked over to the girl and then back to the road. He knew what Kagome had said, but he couldn't live a day longer if he knew he let her walk out of his life a second time.

He didn't answer her, he wasn't sure if the girl was expecting an answer, but he wouldn't give one anyway.

"There she is!" Sesshoumaru looked over to his left and there sitting on a bench was Kagome. He parked his car and looked over to the girl beside him.

"This Sesshoumaru would like some time alone with her." He watched as the girl nodded, and he turned off the car and unbuckled his seat belt.

He got out of the car and slowly made his way toward the girl on the bench, soon he was right behind her and he looked down at her raven black hair.

"May I sit with you?" She looked up at him and quickly stood.

"Please Kagome, just let me sit with you." He watched as she slowly sat and watched him, he walked around the bench and took his seat beside her.

The two sat quietly for what seemed an eternity, until finally he had to say something. "Kagome, why... why is it you never wanna see me again?"

He watched her from the corner of his eye, she fiddled with her sleeve and then looked at him.

"It's not that I don't want you to leave me again... I mean..."

He looked at her and took her chin between his forefinger and thumb and looked into her eyes, "tell me Kagome, did you really want me to leave you alone?"

She shook her head and a smile graced his lips, he leaned in and gently touched her lips with his. Not really kissing her yet, "Kagome, I would die if I lost you again." he whispered against her lips and finally took them in a gentle kiss.

_I know I know, this is a really really short chapter, but I will have the next one up for you on Saturday, that I promise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Promise Me **_

_**Chapter : 14**_

_Okay for the short chapter last time and the time it took me to update it, this chapter will be pretty long. I am sorry for not updating and all. Thanks for waiting for me and not getting upset... no wait you probably are upset lol. Anyway onto the chapter. _

_**Kagome**_

She sat there, not really knowing what to do... something took hold of her and she soon found herself kissing him back. When he slowly pulled away, she knew she didn't want him to leave her.

"Please... I'm sorry..."

"Shh... It's okay... Tell me, why did you want me to stay away from you?"

Her heart skipped a few beats and she looked down into her lap, she couldn't tell him the truth. She was still determined to keep him away from Naraku, but by not sending him away.

"I... I don't know."

She looked back into his eyes and there she saw hurt, and to see that it hurt her. She knew she was hurting him by lieing, but it was the only way to protect him from Naraku.

She slowly stood and watched as he too stood and the two walked back to the car. She smiled as Sango got out and into the back seat.

Sango, she didn't know where she would be without that girl, or Miroku and Inuyasha. Those three had befriended her even when they were putting themselves in danger. Naraku was not a man to be messed with, and she knew that by the many secrets she held deep inside her.

Soon she was back at Sango's and the three got out of the car to be greeted by Miroku, Kohaku, and Kagura. They were told Inuyasha had left for home soon after Sango and Sesshoumaru.

The group entered the house and were greeted by Sango's mother. Kagome smiled at her and then walked over to a seat at the table and looked around as everyone else got into their seats.

Sesshoumaru was even invited for supper and was set next to herself. She smiled up at him and reached out and started to serve herself from the platters and plates of food as everyone else did the same.

Soon supper was over and Sesshoumaru was leaving back to his house, the day had gone by a little to fast for Kagome but she didn't mind that at all. Sesshoumaru was back in her life and she had Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha there for her, she was sure nothing could get her down anymore. Not even Naraku.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Sesshoumaru looked around as the group sat in the backyard, he was leaving in a few minutes and would not see Kagome for a few days due to a business trip he would be taking. But by the time he got back she would be out of school and on her summer holidays and they would do a lot together along with her friends.

He wasn't to sure about the one called Inuyasha but the girl and boy weren't that bad of people. Then there was Kouga, he would be on his case for days and days.

But he would not say a thing to him, he would just go on and live the life he always lived. Except this time he found Kagome and things would, he hated to say this, but be slightly different. Of course it would be a good change.

It was time he took his leave and as he rose Kagome stood with him, he smiled down at her and she walked him to his car. There the two stood in a quiet setting until he finally spoke.

"I'll be gone for a few days, but as Sango was saying by the time I get back you will be out on summer holidays. Will you not?" He watched as she nodded and continued, "I was wondering if you guys would like to go out for a day on the beach when I get back from my trip?"

Her eyes lit up and he smiled, "I will see you when I get back then?"

"We'll really go to the beach?" she asked him. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, Kagome. But I must be off, I will see you when I get back."

She nodded and surprised him when she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, he smiled against her kiss and kissed her back. But as much as he hated to pull away he had to.

"Good-bye for now Kagome."

"Yeah, but we will see each other when you get back. Good luck on your trip, Sesshoumaru." He nodded and gave her one of his rare smiles and watched as she smiled back.

He walked over to the other side of his car and stared at her over the top for a minute, before getting in and starting it up, then speeding off back to his house.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome was walking back to the house when Sango's mom called her from the door, telling her she had a phone call and that it was from Naraku. Her heart stopped beating for an instant and she stopped mid stride, she regained herself and called back to the woman telling her she would be right in.

She slowed her steps as much as she could but it seemed all to fast by the time she reached the phone in the living room and picked it up.

"Hi, Naraku."

"It has been a while, Kagome. Listen to me Kagome, go back to the house, look for an envelope with the name Onigumo on it. When you find it I want you to go to the airport and get on the plane headed for Calgary. There I will pick you up, do you understand Kagome?"

Kagome was quiet, not sure she wanted to do what he asked of her. She wanted to just hang up and flee from it all but in the end she answered him.

"Yes, Naraku."

"That's a good girl, you will get on the plane which is in two days."

She listened and wrote down everything in which she would need to get the ticket and where she would find the envelope. When that was done she hung up the phone and was deathly pale. She stood and walked over to the room and started to pack all of her stuff once again.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome looked back behind her and then got back to her packing, "I have to go to Calgary."

"But why?" asked Sango.

"Naraku wants me to. I have to leave in two days, so I won't be here when Sesshoumaru gets back. I don't think I will even see him ever again." She said as tears came to her eyes.

Sango ran over to her and kneeled before her, "why do you have to go? Is it something dangerous?"

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head, she knew it was a lie. Everything to do with Narku was a lie and dangerous, but she didn't want to worry Sango.

"Will we see you again?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just going there for a week or so." She lied once again.

"Then why did you say that you wouldn't see Sesshoumaru again?"

"I was being dramatic... I guess."

"Kagome! You're not coming back are you?" Sango stared into her eyes.

Kagome couldn't take it, she looked away and stood with her bag in her hand. She walked passed the girl and out of the house and made her way down the street. The girl was following her and asking her so many questions that it made her head hurt and sad to think about the answers.

She didn't wanna leave them behind, but Naraku had said that they had to leave as soon as possible. Something was wrong, she knew but she didn't know why Naraku was running from the place he had lived for so many years.

She was sick of the girl's questions and stopped, she turned to look into the girl's eyes. They seemed to be on fire, she knew Sango was mad at her. But what she didn't expect was the slap that sounded in the quiet evening air.

Her hand came up to her stinging cheek as she stared at the girl surprised.

"Enough of this Kagome! Tell me what the hell is going on!" yelled Sango.

Kagome stood there for a few minutes before she nodded and motioned for the girl to follow her. The two made their way to Naraku's house. Unlocking the door, Kagome walked into the house, Sango right behind her. They walked into the living room and there Kagome silently told Sango everything Naraku had told her.

_**Sango**_

Sango stared in horror at Kagome as she finished her story. She couldn't let her friend leave to go to her doomed fate, she had to help her escape from that. She stood and grabbed Kagome's hand, she walked her up to her room and shoved her into the room.

"Pack as much stuff as you can in two bags, I'll be right back." Sango left before Kagome could question her. She walked outside and there she pulled out her phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Inuyasha speaking, what do ya want!"

"Inuyasha, It's Sango. I need you to take Kagome in for a few days, is that okay? Please, Inuyasha. Don't ask questions."

"I... Yeah, she can stay at my house for a few days."

"Good, I'll drop her off tonight." Was all she said before she hung up and started to dial another number.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho." Came the reply at the other end as the ringing ceased.

"Sesshoumaru! Kagome is in danger."

"How! What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you, I promised her but I need you to buy her a ticket for where ever you are." She waited in silence, she wasn't sure if he would do it. But if he loved Kagome he had to!

"Can you get her to the airport in three days?"

"Yeah, I can."

"I'll get the plane ticket tomorrow and call you in the morning as soon as I have the flight ready. Does she know she's coming to me?"

"No, I'm doing this on my own, but she's in a lot of danger if she is sent to Naraku."

"All right, I'll call you in the morning. Tell her that I'll do all I can to keep her safe."

"Yeah, I will." With that she hung up and walked back into the house. She hoped that Sesshoumaru could keep her safe like he had said.

She entered Kagome's room and looked at the girl sitting on the bed. She walked over to her and sat down beside her, the two sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"You're going to Inuyasha's for a few days. Then you will be boarding a plane to Toronto on Friday. Sesshoumaru will be picking you up."

She watched as Kagome turned around and looked at her. She knew that Kagome wouldn't agree but this was for her safety and she didn't thing that Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or Miroku would like it if she were hurt.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sango! Why did you do something like this?" Kagome asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Because, Kagome. I am your friend, I can't let you put yourself in danger. You may think that it's okay to do it to yourself, but you have us now. Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves if Naraku tries anything. Now let's go."

Sango stood and took Kagome's hand and they walked out of the house, leaving behind the envelope that Kagome was suppose to find. Outside a cab waited and Sango shoved Kagome in, she got in after her and told the driver the address, he nodded and they were on there way.

_**Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha made sure that the maids had a room ready for Kagome. He had no clue as to why Sango would be sending Kagome over to him, but her voice had told him not to argue with her. So there he sat in his room waiting for Sango and Kagome to arrive.

He wasn't sure if he liked the fact that the girl he was slowly falling in love with would be in the same house as him. But it was to late to say no to Sango and even if he did he knew that the girl would get mad. He knew how she could get and he shuddered at the thought of her wrath turned on him, it was enough watching her beat the hell out of Miroku if he angered her.

"Master Inuyasha, Miss Sango has arrived."

He nodded to the butler and got off of his bed and headed down the stairs. There he saw the girls waiting by the door, Kagome had two bags in her hand as she looked around the whole house, amazement in her eyes.

"Sango, Kagome." He nodded at the girls as he motioned them to follow him. He walked up the stairs and lead them to the room that Kagome would be staying in for a few days. There he left them to talk, he knew that that was what Sango wanted as she looked into his eyes.

Walking down the stairs he entered the kitchen and looked into the fridge for something to eat. He didn't know how long the girls would be but he knew that Sango would come and talk to him before she left. He was curious to know why Kagome was to stay at his house instead of staying over at Sango's.

It was about an hour before Sango finally came to him and sat down on a chair across from him and looked at him. Her eyes seemed worried but everything else seemed to point out that there was nothing wrong at all. But being her friend for over six years meant that he could read her as much as he could read Miroku, although at times that was barely.

"Why is it..."

"I talked to her about this, and she said that I could tell you... But she wants to tell Sesshoumaru on her own."

Hearing the man's name made his blood boil, why was he involved in all of this. He had only recently come into Kagome's life. He didn't care if the man had been her only friend as a child, but he wasn't there the rest of her life. Then again, he had only now befriended Kagome recently. So did that make him no better than Sesshoumaru?

"Why does _he _have to be involved?" He spat at the girl sitting across from him. His eyes grew wide as he saw the look Sango was giving him and that was when he knew he had to shut up and just listen.

She explained everything to him and he knew that it was best that she did go to the bastard Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't admit it so he put up an argue just so it didn't look like he was willing to let her go to Sesshoumaru. It ended with him agreeing and Sango leaving.

Finally alone he decided to see if Kagome wanted to talk or if she wanted anything to eat at all. He entered the room only to find her asleep, his heart stopped and he watched silently from the door. He walked into the room and to her side, there he looked down on her and smiled. She was beautiful, and delicate. He leaned over and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

_There, the chapter is at an end. I once again appologize for not updating sooner. I had a massive w/b and could not do anything but sit, and think on what to write next. But alas, ideas are now flowing through my head and my muse has once again awakened lol! Hope you liked this chapter. _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_O.O Can you believe it! Two chapters in less than a week! Yay for me! Lol! Well, yes, for my neglect to you, my faithful reviewers I have come up with another chapter. As I said, I am sorry for not posting in the last six or so months and I will try my best to keep up with my story from now on. I have yet to get ideas for my other three stories but I hope this one will do for now. But enough of rambling on and onto the story!_

_**Naraku**_

Naraku sat by the phone, waiting for his ungrateful brother's call, how did that bastard end up in jail anyway? Why was it that he got caught and how did he get caught? He would have to wait for the girl to arrive with the envelope in order to go into action. Of course he could just continue on with everything as if nothing happened but this would not due.

He sighed as he sat back and took back the wiskey that sat before him. The woman, Huyuzora had gone out for the night and he let her. But he would soon have to find out about this woman, she seemed a little to suspicious to him. Once again he took back another shot of wiskey. How in hell's name did it come to this?

He looked over his shoulder to the pale woman sitting by the window. Her name was Kikyou, and she was Onigumo's wife, she was a bitch to say the least, but he put up with her for his brother's sake. She was not really what you would call a babe, but she was pretty in her own way. Not to mention deadly if you toyed around with her, she wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you messed with anything that was hers.

She was dressed in a tight pair of jeans with a black t-shirt under a leather jacket. She had come to him a few days after Onigumo was taken in for who knows what. Of course they knew what, but how had he been caught? Why was it that after years and years of doing this he had been caught.

This didn't seem right at all, it was in the least annoying most of all. He would no doubt punish whoever had found out the whole thing and perhaps kill him or her. He was in no mood at the moment and as he stood he walked over to Kikyou and told her that she should go back to her house and wait for him or Onigumo to call.

She stood and looked at him, fire burning in her eyes, but she didn't argue with him. He walked out with her and watched as she got onto her black motor cycle. She said something about Onigumo and then started her machine and sped off down the road back to her house.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

He paced around the hotel room as he thought about the reason Kagome would be in trouble. He thought she was safe in the hands of the girl named Sango, but he may have been wrong. But whatever the reason, he would take her and he would not let harm come to her.

He walked over to the window and looked out over the city and sighed. What was it that she was hiding from him? Why did she try to push him out of her life when they met up once again? He would find out as soon as she arrived and that was in less then two days. He would be going to a meeting in the morning but he had already arranged a flight and she would be coming in two days.

His meetings would be over by then and he would be able to stay there in the city with her. He would show her a good time and perhaps even fly Kouga down. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, he should have got her on an earlier flight. He had to calm down, he would give her some space and when she was ready he would talk to her about what was wrong, but for now he would just go to work.

He walked over to the desk and opened the laptop and started to go through the files and many business stuff that would be presented at the meeting in the morning. He sighed and he knew that this would be a long day and night.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome sat silently at the kitchen table as she ate. She glanced up and met with Inuyasha's gaze, looking back down she filled her mouth once again. He had talked to her this morning about everything and she had told him all she knew. He had said that he would not let any harm come to her. But what about himself? She had thought to herself as he said that, he was putting himself in danger and Sango was doing the same.

If anything happened to them she would never forgive herself. Then there was Sesshoumaru, how had he come into all of this? Why did it have to be now of all times to come back into her life? A tear slid down her cheek and she got up from the table and walked out of the house into the garden of the house. There she walked over to a fountain and sat at its edge and looked down at the water at her reflection.

She splashed the water and stood, as she stood she bounced off of Inuyasha. She felt herself falling backwards and prepared herself for a splash, and when it didn't come she opened her eyes. There staring at her with his arm around her waist was Inuyasha. She pushed herself away from him and stood still, not knowing exactly what to say. In the end it was he who spoke to her.

"Kagome, did you know about this? About Naraku?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. She looked away and fiddled with her shirt a bit, she really had no clue as to what the man had been up to all these years. She shook her head and walked passed Inuyasha, telling him not to follow her.

She walked off of the property and down the street for about twenty blocks. There she sat at a bus stop and waited for a few minutes before it came into view. She got out some change and when the bus came to a stop she got in and put the change in the slot and walked to the back of the bus. It was empty but for a few people sitting up by the front of the bus.

She rode the bus to as far as its last stop and got off, it was a part of town she didn't know about. It wasn't the best of places to be for it looked horrible, but she just didn't care where she went at the moment. She shrugged her shoulders to herself and walked on.

Passing many run down old buildings she minded her own business as she passed by an alley with a few people fighting. But she soon was coming up on a group of people sitting on the steps of a better looking building than most and some of them whistled at her. She walked on trying to ignore them but some guy walked up to her and took her under his arm.

"Hey, babe. What's your name, are you new around here?" He asked her but she kept walking. Which seemed to anger him and she found herself swung around and facing a group of people.

"You'll answer me slut!"

"Now, now, Manten. Don't scare the poor girl." Came a voice and from the shadows came a very handsome man. He wore army cargo pants and a white t-shirt that seemed to define the muscles under the t-shirt. His hair was cropped short and spiked and he had piercing eyes that were a reddish color.

He took her from the other guys arm and held her under his own and took her away from the crowd. He lead her to the stairs and made her sit down as he sat down beside her.

"I see you have met my unruly brother Manten, I am Hiten. Who might you be?" His voice flowed smooth as silk as he spoke to her.

"I am, Kagome." She answered.

"Ah, what a beautiful name you have there, Kagome." He looked up as everyone crowded around them once again. He stood and walked up to his brother and smacked him on the head, then sat back down.

"Everyone, this is Kagome." They all nodded at her in reply and then it had begun, Hiten started to introduce his group.

"That, is Manten, Yura is beside him, that is Jakotsu, Tsubaki beside her, and the two boys beside her are the twins, Juuromaru and Kageroumau and the little girl there is my sister, Souten. You have still to meet Bankotsu, but you will in time, that is if you stick around long enough."

She looked around at all of them and then back at the man beside her and nodded, she wasn't sure why she was doing it but she decided to stay and get to know them a bit better. She had no idea that this group was the most feared in the neighborhood, but she was new around these parts and as she walked along with Hiten she got many stares from other teens and the older people as well.

He showed her around the place and told her about everyone and everything around the place. He told her who to avoid and who was okay to talk to and he also told her about each and every person's house and where they could be found. She was told not to mess with Yura, for she was vain in temper at times and Tsubaki was almost the same as Yura, Manten was angered easy but once his friend he was okay. The twins always looked out for each other and if you messed with one you were messing with the other as well, Jakotsu was a very odd person and was into other guys. The little girl, Souten was a mixture of her brothers, and Bankotsu was the leader of them all.

She looked up at him and he gave her a smile, then asked if she was hungry. She nodded and he lead her to a cafe at the end of the block, there they sat in the corner and ordered. She ordered fries while Hiten order fries and a burger, it wasn't long before their meal was set before them and they ate in silence.

What was it that made her trust this person, even though he seemed like someone anyone would trust easily. But she let it slip from her mind as she slowly ate her fries, he was done before her and just sat there leaning back watching her eat. As she finished he got up and walked to the front and paid for everything.

She stood and slowly followed him out, as they walked back the way they came, Souten ran up to them. "Bankotsu wants to see the girl named Kagome!"

She looked at Hiten who nodded and he walked towards the building in which she had all seen them at when she first met them. He walked up the stairs and looked down at her, she had stopped, wondering if she should even follow him in. After a few minutes she took a step forward and Hiten offer her his hand. She took it and the two walked into the building, where she would meet this Bankotsu.

_And this is where I end the chapter! Muahahahaha! Lol, I believe that I have done a good job on this chapter. At least I hope I did a good job on this chapter, but I will leave that up to you to say if it is or not. It was not rushed at all, it was just there and all I had to do was type lol! Well I am off! I will have another chapter up before christmas and another one up before new years! Yay! I'm back! Haha! _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Promise Me **_

_**Chapter 16**_

_Wow, I really am on a roll lol! This is awesome for me and for you guys lol! This is just amazing huh? Well, I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well as all my other ones and I hope I do a good job on this one as well._

_**Sango**_

Sango sat in Inuyasha's house, she was mad and was not speaking to Inuyasha who had let Kagome go out on her own. Miroku sat on the couch across from her trying to calm her down, which wasn't working to well. She got up and walked over to Inuyasha, she stood there for a few minutes and then slapped him and walked out of his house.

"Sango, Sango, come on. You can't blame Inuyasha, you know how Kagome is, if she wanted him to leave her alone she would find a way to make him leave her alone anyway."

"Yeah, but he should have gone after her after she was missing for five hours! You can't be that stupid!" She yelled at Miroku and stopped in her tracks, "what's Sesshoumaru going to say if we don't find her?"

"Calm down dear Sango, she will be back before then."

"How do you know that!"

"She will be okay, if she isn't back or doesn't call we will tell your mom."

"No! We can't tell her!"

Miroku raised his brows at that but shrugged as he understood the meaning of getting an adult and police involved. But he would do it if worse did come to worse and he knew Sango would to. Sango sighed and walked over to the couch and flopped down, she looked up at the boys and gave them a weak smile.

"Listen, I need to go for a walk, I'll just go around the block or something. Don't worry about me, I won't run off, I'll be back soon." Once again she gave them a weak smile and got up and left the room.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome walked into the room and there sitting at a table was a man sitting with his back to them. Hiten walked over to the man with Kagome still under his arm.

"Bankotsu this is Kagome."

The man turned around and looked at her up and down. If Hiten was a gorgeous man then this guy was even better than him. He had long flowing hair, deep dark blue eyes, there was an intensity to his gaze that made him look beyond his years. He stood and walked to the door, opening it, Hiten nodded and walked out of the door.

"So, you're the one who have caught the eyes of my boys?"

Kagome looked at him and looked down at the floor. She wasn't sure that it was a good idea to really have stayed to meet this so called... Bankotsu.

"But, I can see what attracted them to you. You have beautiful brown eyes, white milky skin, and beautiful black hair. Who wouldn't want want a girl like you?"

He walked passed her and sat down once again he motioned her to sit down and she hesitantly sat down. She watched as he brought a bottle of beer to his lips and took it down and set it down once again. He motioned for her to take one out of the box, she shook her head and he shrugged.

"You should know Kagome, I never see anyone as fast as I did you. But Hiten is one of my trusted boys, and for him I decided to see what they were talking about. But there is something about you Kagome, yes there is."

She wasn't sure what the man was talking about, what did he see? What was so imortant about this man or boy, why did everything have to go through him, well not that she could say but it did seem like that.

"Listen to me, your eyes seem very distant, what is it a pretty girl your age has gone through?"

"NOTHING!" She brought her hand up to her mouth and looked down at the table and started to play with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Nothing, is it?"

She was quiet, she stood and walked towards the door before she slowly turned around and walked back to the table. She sat down and looked into his eyes, she wasn't sure why but she started to spill everything out to him.

_**Sango**_

It was almost dark and Kagome had still yet to return, she paced across the floor once again. She gritted her teeth and turned around to the boys and once again started to yell at them for the billionth time that day.

Maybe Miroku was right and she should tell her mother about Kagome going off and not yet returning. But as she was about to pick up the phone it rang, she looked at the boys and quickly answered it. She let out a sigh of relief as the voice on the other end indicated that she was fine and would be back in the morning.

Sango walked out of the room and up the stairs and into one of the spare rooms locking out the boys as she sat down on the edge of the bed to hear what the once missing girl had to stay.

Sango was worried and she put up an argue, but in the end she agreed to meet her in the morning. After hanging up she walked out of the room and told the boys, she then gathered what little stuff she had and walked out of the house. She told them that Kagome was fine and would be back in the morning before she walked out of the door and started for home.

_Okay, a short chapter, but hey I did produce one long chapter and one medium in length haha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. But we are closing down on christmas and I will be busy with everything, my family is coming together for a dinner. And let me tell you that my family is big! Really big, four uncles and an aunt. All with more than two kids lol! I myself am the oldest of four kids haha! But yeah, Merry Christmas!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Promise Me**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_Okay, well... I now give you chapter 17. I hope you enjoy it and I am really sorry that this came out really really late. I am going to make this chapter as long as I can to make up for the many many many months of not posting. As long as I can and as good as I can, I wouldn't just post something that's long but not good quality. I just hope you think this is a good chapter, anyway enough of my rambling, onto the story! Enjoy!_

_**Kagome**_

Kagome awoke in a room that she had not seen before. It then came to her that she wasn't at her house or Inuyasha's but in the one known as Bankotsu. She looked around and saw a digital clock by the bed that read 2:14 am. She turned in the bed and couldn't seem to get back to sleep.

She finally gave up and sat, slipping out of the bed she walked out of the room and into the living room where she walked over to the balcony. Slidding the door open she stepped out into the cool night air, it was a change to the hot summer weather during the day.

"So, I suppose you can't sleep."

Kagome jumped as she was startled by Bankotsu's voice. She then turned and looked back at him and then back over to the street below them. At the bottom stood Hiten with his brother Manten and the one known as Tsubaki. She then looked over to Bankotsu with a puzzled look and he laughed.

"They just hangout down there sometimes, they live in this same building. Hiten and Manten are brothers, they lived on the streets their whole lives, that is until I took them in..."

Kagome nodded as she watched Hiten laugh and then Tsubaki punched him on the arm. She guessed he had said something that he thought was funny but at the same time the woman or girl didn't think it was funny at all.

"I... I'm sorry for all this trouble." She said in barely over a whisper.

She knew Bankotsu was there standing right behind her, but he just hadn't answered her. She sighed then turned and looked at him for a long moment then walked passed him and back into the room she was sleeping in for that night. She closed the door behind her without saying a word to the man and then walked to the bed and flopped down into it and once again fell asleep.

_**Sango**_

Sango awoke the next morning at her house to find her brother and Kagura already up. She smiled at the two and then walked up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek. She grabbed some toast and walked over to the table and sat down and ate silently. Reaching out she grabbed one of the bowls set out in the middle of the table a box of cereal and started to pour some cereal than milk into her bowl.

"Where's Kagome today?" Kohaku asked.

Sango looked at the puzzled look on Kohaku's face then over to Kagura to see her staring at her as well. She shrugged and just told them she had slept over at Inuyasha's again.

Her brother shrugged then began to eat his breakfast once again. But as Sango ate her own breakfast she couldn't help but notice the way Kagura looked at her. It seem as if she knew that Kagome wasn't at Inuyasha's at all.

She ignored the look and looked down at her bowl of cereal and once again ate silently. She didn't know why she was worried about Kagura knowing about Kagome but she just felt as if she really couldn't trust the girl for some odd reason. There was just somthing really suspicous about the girl and she just couldn't come to fully trust her.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Sesshoumaru waited in the airport for Kagome, she would arrive in a few minutes. So far her flight had not been delayed so he hoped it would not be at all. He looked down at his watch and sighed, he was anxious for her arrival. Although it had only been a short time since he had last seen her it felt as if it had been forever.

He balled his fists as he thought about what had been happening to her since she had left social services long ago. He looked up and there standing a few feet from him was Kagome, she was in a black hoodie and a pair of faded jeans. He didn't know what to do or say, which was funny since he had been waiting all this time only to see her.

"Kagome..." was all he got out as he looked at her.

She gave him a smile which seemed forced for her then walked towards him. His heart fluttered but soon dropped as a man stepped up from out of nowhere and stood at Kagome's side. A growl like sound escaped his throat as he stared at the man before him, there was something strange about this man but he just didn't know what it was.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru growled as he glared at the strange man.

"I am Bankoutsu and I believe you are Sesshoumaru. Am I correct?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the man and then turned his gaze to Kagome but didn't say anything as he turned and started to walk away from the two. He really didn't care if they followed him or not. Was this how it had been for the years he had left her? Had she found someone else to be by her side? If so why hadn't she said anything to him earlier?

He glanced over his shoulder to see that the two were indeed following him than he looked back ahead of him. Perhaps it had been for the best she would have needed someone to be there with her through those years of abuse. Only he felt that it should have been him, but how was he suppose to have been there for her when he was but a child himself and had no choice in the matter if they had been seperated or not.

Taking another glance over his shoulder he saw that Kagome was looking at the face of the man by her side and his heart sank once again. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he hardly even knew the girl and it was as if he had already fallen in love with her. He had looked for her for years only to find her already in the arms of some other guy.

His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth as he walked on, trying not to let the thought of the other man touching his Kagome bother him. After all she wasn't really his Kagome to begin with. She was his friend and it was all she seemed to want...or was it? They had kissed on one or two occasions...so if she was with this guy why had she allowed for it to happen?

Taking out his cell phone he dialed the hotel and when he heard someone on the other line he started to make arangements for the two behind him. The hotel he had called was about an hour away from his own which seemed to be the best for how could he think with Kagome so close. He knew that it would only make matters worse if she were around that man all the time.

"Yes, two beds..." he waited while the woman searched the computer for available rooms. Finally the woman confirmed that she had a room and he booked it then hung up.

"Kagome, if your friend doesn't mind I would like to talk to you alone." Sesshoumaru said as he turned around and looked at her.

"Of course, I don't mind at all," replied the man with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru glared at the man then took Kagome's hand and walked with her to on of the many stores in the airport and looked around at all the many things for sale before he started to talk to her. It was pretty hard to do this, his heart was beating quickly and it felt as if he could die right then and there but he was better than all that. He didn't need her, never did and right now he was thinking that it had been a mistake to befriend her when they were children back then.

"I will be busy all week so I won't be able to see you that often. If you don't mind I have a room for the both of you about an hour away from my own hotel."

He watched as she nodded her approval and he saw that she didn't mind at all. His heart dropped at her reaction to his news, what had he been hoping for? That she would beg him not to make her stay that far from him? He sighed and then looked around at the many things before picking out a book and buying it and handing it to her. He stood before her then after a minute stepped around her and started out of the shop towards the other man.

While waiting for Kagome to catch up to him he took out his cell once more and called a limo. After making more arrangements he hung up and turned to Kagome and stared at her for a bit. He had been caught in her beautiful eyes but after shaking it off he spoke.

"There will be a limo waiting outside for you but I must be off now. So I will see you in a week or so...perhaps even sooner. Good-bye Kagome."

With that he turned on his heel and strode off out of the airport to his own waiting limo. If he had turned he would have noticed that Kagome stood there with the slight glimmer of tears in her eyes, but he hadn't. He had merely strode away and gotten into the limo.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru left her alone with Bankoutsu. She had hoped that she would be able to spend some time with him but it seemed he was to busy. She bit her lip to keep the threatening tears at bay and sighed as she looked up at Bankoutsu.

"Well...shall we be off then?" Kagome asked sadly not really able to hide the tone of her voice very well. But right now she didn't care if she hid it or not, she only wanted to leave and get back to the room as fast as possible.

"If it is what you wish." Bankoutsu replied to her question.

"Then...we shall be off then." Kagome said as she picked up her bags and started out of the building. She didn't pay attention to things and had almost bumped into many people. She didn't hear the curses muttered and she probably wouldn't have cared if they called her anything or not. She was used to the rough cruel treatment.

Once outside she saw a limo parked and waiting, walking towards it she threw her bags into the car and got in. Bankoutsu came in after her and sat on the seat across from her and looked out the window as the car started to move. Both were silent neither wanting to speak nor break the silence. It really wasn't one of those awkward silences, so they just sat there.

Kagome stared at the man before her and knew that he was indeed a dangerous man to be around but after spending a few days with him she knew that once his friend he would look after you. That was unless you double crossed him and did something to wrong him. She could sense that but she had also been fairly warned by Hiten.

With a sigh she looked at the book in her hand and then out the window. Why was he acting so different from the last time she had seen him. She had thought they would be in the same hotel as Sesshoumaru but it seemed that they were about an hour away from him. She had also hoped that she was in the same room as Sesshoumaru for when she was around him she felt completely safe from all harm.

"What's the matter Kagome? Did you think maybe you would be closer to the great Sesshoumaru than an hour away?"

Yes, this man was indeed good at reading her thoughts. But instead of answering him she ignored his question and stared out the window. The same question running through her mind over and over again. Why had she let Bankoutsu come along with her?

"How is it you know this man anyway? That was one thing you failed to mention in your story Kagome." Bankoutsu said in a low tone of voice. Was it a mocking tone? Or merely a curious one?

Kagome shivered at the tone of his voice but turned to look him straight in the eyes. Yes, this was indeed one man you would never want as your enemy, for his eyes burned with hatred at that very moment but for what reason Kagome could not tell.

"I knew him when...I was smaller. We were at the same shelter for a few months and he promised that we would someday meet again."

"I see..."

Kagome frowned as she looked at the man and then shrugged it off as he didn't seem to have anything more to say to her for now. Reaching up she took the ring in her hand and held it, her thumb stroking at one side of it. Once again she struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered under her breath.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

Sitting down at his desk he looked at all the papers and documents. He had finished them all so that he could spend the week with Kagome before his presentation the following Monday. But it seemed that he would have a lot of time on his hands to fill in.

"Kagome...why didn't you tell me you had someone in your life..." Sesshoumaru whispered to himself as he looked down at all the papers and documents.

Growling to himself he slammed his fist on the table and stood up quickly. Here he had kissed her when she already had someone by her side, how could he have been so...so...Once again he slammed his fist on the table before standing up again.

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. But why had she kissed him back that night? Why would she do that to him? He had searched for her for that long...why couldn't she have waited for him?

It was something he wouldn't understand and wouldn't even bother to question. He would leave her alone from here on out, but one thing he would do for sure is get her out of that home she was in. He owed her that much if nothing else...

_**Sango**_

Sango walked down the halls of her school Inuyasha and Miroku following close behind. Miroku was silently listening while Inuyasha ranted on and on about how dangerous it had been to let Kagome go off by herself like that. She looked over her shoulder to see Kagura catching up with them and for once Sango was happy to have the exchange student with them.

"So do you think Kagome will be okay with that Sesshoumaru character?" questioned the red-eyed girl as she walked along beside the group.

Sango raised her eyebrows at the question Kagura asked then nodded her head. She was fully aware that both Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes were on her but she ignored that and continued on her way to her class. Miroku left and soon after Inuyasha for they both had different classes than she. Kagura however shared her Phys. Ed class and it seemed that she was going to hangout with her for a bit.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bother to you Sango. I can leave if you like." Kagura said as she looked over at her.

"Oh no it's fine I was just wondering if Kagome got there safely is all." Sango said as she looked over to Kagura and gave her a reassuring smile. Looking away once more they headed towards the gym...today was going to be a long day.

Both went silent and for the rest of the class the two merely stood close by each other. In a way it was unnerving and yet in another way it was good to know that she had made another friend she could talk to while Kagome was gone. But for some odd reason Sango just couldn't shake the feeling that Kagura wasn't really someone to be trusted.

_**Bankoutsu**_

Kagome had gone out for a walk and while she did he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited for a while before someone picked up. The voice on the other line was familiar but there was no need to be all familiar at all with each other.

"Ah, Hakudoushi good to talk to you again my friend. Now listen closely I need you to find out all you know about Sesshoumaru...oh and another thing find all you can find on Naraku if you will." Bankoutsu then hung up his cell phone without another word and merely looked out the window at the city below.

"Yes, we shall see who comes out on top..." said Bankoutsu with an evil grin.

_**Sesshoumaru**_

There was a knock on his room door and he frowned as he stood to answer it. As he opened the door he was met with the form of Kagome. He raised a brow at her but let her in anyway. He hadn't even remembered telling her what hotel he had been staying at. So how was it that she knew where to find him at all?

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked casually as he shut the door, turning to follow her into the room.

"No, nothing...why are we seperated? We were seperated once before and I forgot about you but I waited for you. You were there in my dreams...my thoughts. I can't help but notice that although we are here in the same city we are seperated once more...Sesshoumaru."

What was she doing? Why wasn't she with that man Bankoutsu? All this and more ran through his head while he stared down at the girl before him. She was confusing him and yet this was the girl who had melted his heart before it had even the chance to freeze over. Though it was frozen solid he kept her as the only person allowed to come behind his carefully built walls.

Other's knew him as the cold hearted bastard and yet here she was asking why they weren't in the same hotel. Why they were seperated again? He clenched his fists thinking about the many things she had lied about. Like not telling him about her boyfriend Bankoutsu and letting him kiss her while she had someone in her life.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I only wanted to make sure you were happy. I also had work to do and was in the middle of going through some documents when you knocked." Sesshoumaru lied.

He watched as hurt entered her eyes and she nodded and stepped around him and left the room. He let her go not wanting to deal with it at the moment. Sighing he walked over to his laptop and started it up so he could really go through some documents in order to get her off of his mind.

_**Kagome**_

Tears streamed down her face as she walked out of the hotel. She hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to act that way, she had hoped he would have been happy to see her but he had merely told her that he had work to do. He had brushed her aside as easily as anyone else had throughout her life.

She stood there outside the building in the warm morning and yet a shiver ran through her body. Perhaps she shouldn't have gotten involved with Bankoutsu or Sesshoumaru. She should have just obeyed Naraku and taken him the package. What would he do to her when he found out she wasn't going to show up? Was it too late to try and head for him and take it to him now?

She turned around and looked at the hotel building and let her tears fall freely as she turned and started to walk away from the building. No she wouldn't take him the package, she would remain here in this city with either Bankoutsu or Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome!"

Turning around she saw Sesshoumaru coming her way. She looked to the ground and waited for him to catch up to her. What she didn't expect was for him to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him and hold her there close to him in the middle of the street.

"Please Kagome please don't go out with that man Bankoutsu anymore."

She stepped away and looked up into the eyes of Sesshoumaru and smiled as she realized what he had thought. She wiped her tears away and wrapped her arms around him once more and hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go. She should have known but Sesshoumaru wasn't the easiest of people to read.

She gave a giggle against his chest before looking up into his eyes. She smiled as she stared into those golden eyes of his...how could she have forgotten about him? She sighed and stood on her toes, pressing her lips firmly against his in a kiss. She felt him hesitate but then he started to kiss her back.

Pulling away she looked into his eyes once more and she could feel a blush covering her face, "is that what you thought? No I merely met Bankoutsu a few days ago...I know I shouldn't be around him having only met him...but for some odd reason I think I trust him."

She looked up to see a frown on Sesshoumaru's face. She knew he disapproved of what she had just said but what else was she suppose to tell him? That she really was dating a man she had just met? No! She wanted to be as close to Sesshoumaru as possible and she hoped that he didn't mind.

"I will send for your things and they will be brought back to my room. You will be staying with me Kagome, in my room..."

Kagome frowned but didn't argue. She was just happy that she would be closer to Sesshoumaru than what she had been. She felt him take her hand and gently pull her. He was walking back in the direction of the hotel, probably back to his room.

The ride in the elevator was quiet and neither spoke to the other. He still hadn't let her hand go but she didn't mind at all. She glanced up at him and kept her gaze on him for a while before the door beeped signalling that it was now their floor. The two of them exited the elevator and made their way down the hall towards his room.

_Okay, once again I am sooo sorry about this chapter coming out really really late. I had just almost lost inspiration again, but have now gotten a bit of it back. I really hope you liked this chapter. I made it extra long to make up for how long I left you guys waiting. I truly am sorry and I know I said this before but I will seriously try my hardest to get the next chapter typed up and posted for you guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me to this point though I may have lost many of my reviewers. Many many thanks to those of you who have waited for me!_

_Celestial Demoness_


End file.
